Aberração
by Marck Evans
Summary: Draco é uma hermafrodita, e tenta esconder isso de todos. Snape decide ajudar o garoto e aos poucos vai descobrindo que os sentimentos entre eles podem ser bem mais intensos. Lemon e Slash
1. Chapter 1

Aberração é uma fic escrita para o FestSnape, respondendo ao desafio 13: "_Hermafroditos são criaturas raras muito polêmicas, pois têm habilidades mágicas especiais. Temendo discriminação, um aluno consegue esconder sua condição de dois sexos, que teria que ser registrada no Ministério da magia. Snape descobre a natureza dele (a) e mais: apaixona-se por ele (a). Bônus se o hermafrodita for Draco e Lucius o deserdar."_

Essa fic tem cenas de sexo consensual entre homens e descrições detalhadas sobre hermafroditismo, portanto se não gosta dos temas é hora de parar por aqui. Se achou interessante siga em frente e espero que se divirta.

Só para constar o que todo mundo já sabe, nenhum desses personagens é meu, eu só os faço se divertirem uma pouco.

Agradeço de coração a Ptyx, minha beta fantástica e a Lilibeth pela maravilhosa parceria de ping pong.

_Marck Evans_


	2. Transformação

**Capítulo I**

Transformação

A dor no meu ventre me acorda. Pela terceira noite consecutiva, acordo suando frio e encolhido na cama. A dor maldita que me lembra bem a aberração que eu estou prestes a me tornar não me deixa dormir.

Logo que descobri o meu destino, cheguei a pensar em me matar. Mas nem isso salvaria mais o nome dos Malfoys. Meu pai estava certo, eu sou o último e mais patético dos Malfoys.

Outra fisgada, dessa vez nos genitais, quase me faz gritar. Eu sei que isso vai durar horas. Amanhã eu estarei um lixo, mas ninguém vai perceber. Eu não vou deixar.

Estremeço de dor e mordo com força o travesseiro para sufocar meus gritos. Se eu gritar toda minha dor eu acordo Hogwarts inteira.

Faltam ainda seis meses para eu terminar a escola, no entanto minha deformidade vai se manifestar antes disso. A próxima noite vai ser a definitiva.

Meus pais não sabem. Tremo só em pensar o que meu pai faria comigo se descobrisse. Minha mãe morreria de vergonha; não sem antes me punir primeiro.

Outra fisgada me faz sentar na cama. É difícil encontrar posição quando seu corpo está sendo metamorfoseado e parece estar pegando fogo por dentro.

No início do sexto ano descobri minha desgraça. Foi quando começamos a estudar Anatomia Bruxa. A aula tem alunos de todas as casas; afinal são poucos os que escolhem fazer esse curso. É claro que a Sabe—Tudo—Granger escolheu; às vezes me pergunto o que seria de mim se eu não tivesse escolhido estudar isso.

A dor se intensifica mais uma vez. Merlin! É como se passassem uma faca em brasa na região do meu períneo. É como se alguém me abrisse ao meio com essa maldita faca. Sinto o suor frio escorrer pelo meu rosto.

A Granger sempre faz perguntas demais aos professores, mas dessa vez ela foi útil.

Em Anatomia Bruxa estudamos os diversos tipos de alterações, anatômicas ou não, que só bruxos podem ter.

Não teve a menor graça descobrir como um humano pode procriar com um gigante, um veela ou um trasgo. Pelo menos não era tão nojento como eu pensava.

Um breve intervalo na crise de dor me permite descansar o corpo. Minha mente volta àquela maldita aula, quando descobri a grande merda que seria minha vida dentro de tão pouco tempo.

A Professora introduziu o tema com ar solene: Hermafroditas.

Todos os puro—sangue começamos a rir. A gentalha mestiça ou sangue—ruim não conseguia entender.

A idiota da Professora Green nos repreendeu. Eu me lembro bem do ar indignado da Granger quando entendeu o porquê dos risos. Irônico, isso.

No início da aula tudo correu bem. A Professora explicou como os hermafroditas surgem. Nascem aparentemente normais, e poucos dias depois dos dezoito anos as mudanças começam. Os que nasceram em corpo feminino ganham testículos, pênis, próstata e todo o resto, sem perder os traços femininos. Os que nasceram em corpo masculino ganham uma genitália feminina completa.

Bruxos hermafroditas são muito raros e totalmente funcionais em ambos os gêneros. Como se alguém fosse querer ter alguma coisa com uma aberração que tem um pênis e uma vagina!

Nova fisgada no baixo ventre. Prefiro a dor a pensar no monstro em que estou me tornando, mas minha memória não me dá sossego.

Eu me lembro das perguntas de Granger. "_Por que os hermafroditas são discriminados?_"; "_Eles têm alguma habilidade em especial?";_ "_Como se dá a transformação?_"; "_Como alguém sabe que vai se tornar um hermafrodita?_" Droga de garota. Droga de vida. Droga de dor!

Eu tento controlar a respiração, mas está difícil.

Hermafroditas são discriminados porque são uma aberração, sua idiota. A Professora veio com uma conversa comprida sobre preconceitos. Bobagem. Hermafroditas têm realmente uma droga de habilidade. São empatas. É quase impossível mentir para um hermafrodita. Por isso são registrados no Ministério. Para serem convocados, se necessário.

A dor corta minha respiração e me faz ter engulhos. Eu não quero vomitar de novo.

A transformação é violenta. Durante três noites a parte interna do novo aparelho se forma, empurrando o antigo para que se acomodem juntos. Na quarta e pior noite, a nova genitália aparece em definitivo. Duvido que aquelas tolas pudessem imaginar o grau dessa dor.

Enfio as unhas na barriga, na ilusão de sentir menos a tortura que meu corpo se auto—impõe.

Nessas horas eu quase posso ouvir de novo a voz da Professora dizendo que existem sinais que podem indicar a um adolescente que ele é um hermafrodita: um sinal bem específico na parte interna das coxas, cinco pequenas estrelas que surgem por volta dos doze anos. Aos dezesseis, dezessete anos os hermafroditas são realmente bonitos, com um ar levemente andrógino. Nenhum deles tinha visto as estrelas na minha coxa, e nenhum deles sequer pensou que eu poderia ser uma aberração dessas. Nem eu. Mas a professora falou dos sonhos repetidos que começam três anos antes das transformações. Sonhos sempre iguais, sempre a mesma história, sempre o unicórnio dourado correndo junto ao prateado, e se fundindo a ele no final da corrida. Sonhos que eu tinha desde o meu aniversário de quinze anos.

Eu não quis acreditar. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.

O dia está amanhecendo, e a dor vai passando. Amanhã é a noite definitiva.

Eu fiz dezoito anos há uma semana. Dentro de dois dias eu terei uma vagina. Em menos de quarenta dias eu vou menstruar.

Eu não quero isso. Eu não quero ser esse monstro, essa aberração. Eu realmente deveria ter me matado.

A Professora falou da dor que era essa "passagem", mas eu nunca pude supor que seria tão grande. E nem que meu futuro seria tão ruim.

Eu não vou deixar ninguém saber disso nunca.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Há algo profundamente errado com Draco Malfoy.

Hoje pela manhã, na aula de Poções, ele estava horrível. Acho que fui o único a notar. Anos como espião me tornaram ainda mais atento aos detalhes. Um bônus extra nessa estupidez sem fim.

No meu escritório quase totalmente às escuras, eu repasso o dia enquanto tomo um copo de uísque. De olhos fechados, com a cabeça no espaldar da minha cadeira e o silêncio que nem os fantasmas ousam quebrar, consigo relaxar um pouco.

Habituei—me a essa solidão no final do dia, quando posso analisar os pequenos fatos que compõem o panorama geral.

Tenho observado Draco há bastante tempo, por isso tenho percebido detalhes que outros não veriam. Ele anda cada vez mais tenso. Obviamente ele disfarça, mantendo a postura habitual. Eu não esperaria menos que isso dele. Mas há algo errado. A fuga de Lucius não o alegrou tanto quanto eu imaginaria. Na realidade, Draco pareceu ficar com medo. Ele nem mesmo quis ir para casa no último Natal.

Ele está com algum problema, e está escondendo de Lucius.

Seja o que for, piorou muito nos últimos três dias. Ele está obviamente tomando alguma poção energizante, como se estivesse passando as noites em claro, mas mesmo assim posso ver o profundo abatimento nos olhos dele.

Sempre protegi Draco mais do que minhas outras crianças. Afinal ele é filho do braço direito do Lord das Trevas. No entanto não é só isso. Há algo nele que me fascina.

Não é uma atração sexual, apesar de ele ter se tornado um belo rapaz. Um pouco andrógino demais para o meu gosto, mas belíssimo. Eu ainda não desci ao ponto de me envolver com um dos meus alunos.

No entanto, apesar da beleza, da fortuna e da família importante, ele não tem se envolvido com ninguém, seja com uma garota ou um rapaz. Ninguém.

É estranho.

Manter algum decoro entre tantos adolescentes cheios de hormônios dá muito trabalho a todos chefes de Casa, e a minha não é exceção. Sendo bonito, rico e filho de um homem muito poderoso, Draco deveria ter uma fila de namoradas ou namorados, se fosse o que desejasse. Ele é assediado, já percebi, mas recusa todas as aproximações.

Draco não me parece do tipo assexuado. Ele apenas se esconde.

Na idade dele eu também me escondia. Feio e pobre, eu só tinha meu talento para me garantir. Eu escondia minha natureza apaixonada — tão profundamente apaixonada que sou capaz de me interessar com igual intensidade por um homem ou uma mulher — para evitar o riso.

Esconder—se não é a única semelhança que vejo entre nós dois.

No meu sétimo ano eu era tão solitário quanto ele parece ser. Foi essa solidão que me tornou tão vulnerável a Lucius e, por meio dele, ao Lord das Trevas.

Eu sei que Lucius pretende tornar Draco um Comensal tão logo seja possível. Apesar de todo o medo que ele sente do Lord, ele quer tornar o próprio filho um escravo. Um escravo como eu.

Draco nunca me pareceu ter o estômago para ser um Comensal. Mimado demais. Mas Lucius parece acreditar que seu sobrenome torna o garoto uma sombra dele mesmo. Louco estúpido.

Será que é isso o que Draco teme? Tornar—se um Comensal? Talvez por isso ele estava tão assustado no aniversário dele. Eu liberei uma comemoração pelos dezoito anos de Draco. Apesar do costumeiro ar de enfado estudado, pude ver medo nos olhos dele. Será que o garoto teme se tornar um Comensal e está fazendo alguma coisa para evitar? Isso justificaria o pânico.

Mas quem ele procuraria?

Dumbledore certamente que não. Eu, de forma alguma; até onde ele sabe, sou o capacho fiel de Lucius. Alguma coisa está acontecendo, e ele está sozinho. Exatamente como eu há vinte anos atrás.

Um leve estalo no espelho de vigilância me alerta. Alguém está vagando pelos corredores, e já passa de meia noite.

Pronuncio o feitiço que me mostra o intruso e não posso evitar a surpresa. O garoto que ocupava minha mente até agora está se esgueirando pelo corredor. Ele pára apoiado na parede, parece ter dificuldades em respirar e está vergado como se sentisse uma dor forte.

Talvez eu esteja enganado, e Draco não pretenda fugir de Lucius. Talvez ele só esteja doente e, enfim, tenha resolvido procurar a Madame Pomfrey. Mas isso é pouco provável.

A direção que ele toma, no entanto, não leva à enfermaria, e sim às regiões menos freqüentadas das minhas masmorras. Eu o observo cambalear até uma sala isolada. Ele parece estar sentindo muita dor. Vejo bem a sala onde ele entra e vou atrás.

Mesmo que Draco tenha enfeitiçado a porta para não abrir a um simples Alorromora, eu posso entrar facilmente. Faz muito tempo que Albus me deu controle total das portas das masmorras.

Abro a porta sem ruído. Draco vinha preparando essa sala há muito tempo. Em vez do abandono que eu esperava, encontro um lugar limpo, um sofá em frente à lareira e, mais ao fundo, uma cama com pesadas cortinas verde—escuras.

Ouço gemidos agoniados vindos da cama. Quase não reconheço a voz de Draco, tamanha a dor que os sons carregam. Por alguns instantes, sou levado de volta aos tempos de Comensal e ao som da tortura de trouxas e bruxos adversários.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Afasto os reposteiros com um gesto brusco e me deparo com um quadro assustador. Draco se contorce na cama, enlouquecido de dor. Há sangue na parte de baixo do seu pijama e lágrimas descem pelo rosto dele.

—Draco! – É raro minha mente paralisar do jeito que paralisou quando vi o garoto. – Malfoy, o que houve?

Tento tocá—lo, e ele se afasta, assustado. Parece em pânico ao me ver. Ele tenta se afastar de costas na cama, mas a dor o faz vergar—se mais uma vez, e ele geme, agoniado.

—Draco, eu vou buscar a Pomfrey agora.

—NÃO! Por tudo que lhe seja sagrado, NÃO.

Pânico. Ele está em pânico. É melhor não deixá—lo agora.

—Meu pai não pode saber. Professor, não conta para ele. Ele me mata. Não conta. Eu faço o que o senhor quiser. Não conta. – A voz dele sai aos arranques em meio a gemidos de dor e soluços.

—Eu não vou dizer nada, Draco, acalme—se.

Levo a mão à testa dele; o garoto está gelado. Ele agarra meu braço, e seu olhar me comove. Draco não foi criado para lidar com tanta dor.

—Draco, você está sangrando e doente. Eu preciso chamar a Madame Pomfrey.

—Não! Ninguém pode saber! Já vai passar. Tem de passar.

Uma nova onda de dor, e ele verga o corpo. No movimento brusco os botões de cima de seu pijama se abrem, e eu vejo nitidamente um delicado par de seios.

Seios em um garoto! Então a memória antiga de uma aula com poucos alunos me volta à mente. Dezoito anos, androginia, beleza, vergonha, transformação dolorosa.

Draco é um hermafrodita!

Salazar! Se não ocultarmos isso de Lucius, o garoto está realmente morto.

Eu o sustento nos braços enquanto com um gemido abafado ele desmaia. Abençoadamente.


	3. Adaptação

**Capítulo II**

**Adaptação**

Draco recuperou a consciência na mesma sala da masmorra onde desmaiara. Vestia uma camisola antiga de dormir e estava limpo de todo o sangue que encharcara seu pijama horas antes.

Ele moveu-se na cama, chamando, sem querer, a atenção de Severus, que estivera sentado em frente à lareira nas últimas horas tentando ordenar seus pensamentos.

—Draco. Tome, beba isso. – Ele ajudou o garoto a sentar-se e lhe entregou um copo com uma poção de cheiro forte e gosto estranho. – Pomfrey disse que isso vai aliviar suas dores.

—O senhor contou a ela!

—Beba, Draco. Sim, eu falei com ela. Foi necessário. Você esteve perto demais da morte.

—Seria melhor...

O jovem bruxo não conseguiu terminar a frase e pareceu perdeu-se em seus pensamentos, fitando o copo em suas mãos.

—Beba, Draco.

—O que meu pai disse?

—Ele não sabe. E, se depender de mim, não vai saber nunca.

—Não sabe... O senhor não disse a ele! Mas o senhor é... Bom, o senhor é ligado a ele.

—Não, Draco. Eu não sou o capacho que seu pai supõe que eu seja. Agora, pela última vez, beba essa poção.

O tom mais incisivo do Diretor da Sonserina trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Draco, mas ele tomou a poção calado e se recostou no travesseiro.

Severus respirou fundo e sentou-se na beirada da cama do garoto, que abaixou o rosto escondendo o olhar e as lágrimas.

—Draco, segundo a Pomfrey seu estado emocional ainda vai estar instável nos próximos dias. Seu corpo passou por muita coisa, e sua mente agora tem de se adaptar a tudo isso.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Severus sabia que ele devia estar odiando chorar na frente de outra pessoa, ainda mais de um professor.

Vergonha e gratidão mesclaram-se no rosto de Draco quando Severus estendeu-lhe um lenço branco para que limpasse o rosto.

Ele queria que Snape saísse dali para que pudesse chorar até secar toda a tristeza no seu peito, mas ainda precisava perguntar uma coisa:

—Professor, e agora? O que vai acontecer comigo?

O esforço de Draco em manter um ar frio era derrotado pela dor, medo e desamparo indisfarçáveis que o professor podia ver em seus olhos. Aquilo tocou Severus de uma forma que ele não esperava.

—Vou cuidar de você, Draco. – Apenas Dumbledore poderia perceber alguma emoção na voz contida de Severus. – Pomfrey comunicou ao Diretor o que aconteceu, depois de me ajudar a atender você. Nenhum dos dois aceita a idéia absurda de registrar você no Ministério, então vamos criar uma forma de que ninguém saiba disso. Pelo menos até você estar disposto a falar sobre sua condição, e termos encontrado uma forma de livrá-lo do Ministério.

Só a enorme surpresa que sentia impediu Draco de ter uma crise de choro nervoso naquele momento.

—Obrigado, Professor. – A voz de Draco estava fraca.

Severus o fez deitar-se.

—Descanse agora. Vamos dizer que você está com Catapora de Dragão para justificar sua ausência nas aulas. Pomfrey exigiu repouso absoluto. Portanto, durma. Eu vou ficar no sofá.

A poção, somada à calma fria de Snape, ajudou Draco a entregar-se a um sono sem sonhos.

Durante horas o Professor velou o aluno, tentando prever todos os lances do jogo perigoso que fariam dali para frente para livrá-lo do Ministério.

Draco ficou a maior parte daqueles dias sozinho nas masmorras. Snape vinha depois do jantar e ficava com ele até a hora de dormir. No início, o silêncio e os modos bruscos do Professor deixavam o garoto inseguro; com o tempo, no entanto, ele se acostumou.

Acostumou-se também com o diálogo, quase discussão, entre Snape e Madame Pomfrey, que vinha antes do almoço e depois do jantar. O Professor Snape a interrogava sobre cada detalhe da condição do pupilo, não aceitando meias respostas ou subterfúgios. Mais de uma vez a enfermeira zangou-se com ele por estar constrangendo Draco.

O garoto descobriu que Madame Pomfrey era a única pessoa que se atrevia a falar firme com o Diretor da Sonserina. Não que ele acatasse o que ela dizia, mas pelo menos não a petrificava com um olhar de basilisco.

Mais constrangedoras, no entanto, eram as conversas que a enfermeira tinha com Draco quando estavam a sós.

Aparentemente ela tomara a si a tarefa de preparar o jovem para lidar com a parte feminina do seu corpo.

Cuidados, ciclo menstrual e higiene foram temas debatidos, apesar do desconforto do garoto. Mas quando ela abordou reprodução, Draco não permitiu que continuasse.

—Eu sou o que sou, Madame. Não vou reproduzir nem nada. Chega disso.

Diante do olhar angustiado do garoto, a boa enfermeira cedeu. Mas lhe trouxe uma pilha de livros e exigiu que ele os lesse.

—Infelizmente, Malfoy, não há nada específico para hermafroditas. – Ela fazia questão de chamá-lo assim, apesar do estremecimento que o garoto tinha toda vez que ouvia a palavra. – Mas no fundo funciona da mesma forma que uma mulher. Tenho certeza que você conhece o básico, mas leia isso com olhos de quem é, em parte, desse jeito.

Draco tinha certeza de que pelo menos um resumo dessas conversas chegava aos ouvidos do Professor Snape, e atribuía à sensibilidade da Pomfrey que esses relatórios não fossem feitos na sua frente.

Snape era um mistério total pra ele. Sempre o julgara um Comensal da Morte, exatamente como seu pai. Pior até. Um capacho de Lucius, além de um escravo do Lord das Trevas.

A metamorfose que sofrera afiara os instintos de Draco, e ele intuía uma preocupação sincera escondida na carranca de Snape. Ele não conseguia descobrir os motivos do Professor, mas sentia que por hora podia confiar nele.

O porquê de poder confiar no homem que deveria ser subserviente ao Lord de seu pai ainda o intrigava.

Nos anos desde a volta de Voldemort, Draco mudara muito de opinião a respeito do Lord e dos Comensais. Perdera parte do respeito e admiração que sempre sentira por Lucius ao ver que ele não passava de um peão nas mãos do outro bruxo. Mas o medo que sentia do pai desde criança persistia, agravado pela descoberta de que era uma aberração. E agora havia Snape. Uma surpresa naquela situação.

Na tarde do terceiro dia, Draco recebeu a visita do Diretor da Escola.

Uma coisa era confiar em Snape, que sempre ficava do lado dos da sua Casa, mas confiar no Diretor era bem mais complicado.

Olhando para o idoso bruxo, sentado ao lado de sua cama, Draco se deu conta do quanto ele era velho. Acostumara-se a achá-lo ridículo e imutável nos sete anos de escola, mas agora via um homem muito velho, com uma força mágica e uma serenidade enormes.

Os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos cintilaram, e Draco teve certeza de que, assim como ele podia perceber melhor o Diretor, Dumbledore podia ver por onde andavam seus pensamentos.

—Temos muito que conversar, Draco. Há muito a ser decidido. - O Diretor foi direto ao ponto, sem perder tempo com lamentações que Draco não queria ouvir. – Sei que você está fazendo aulas de Anatomia Bruxa, então acredito que você entenda em parte o que você é.

Draco assentiu, emburrado.

—Sei que você não gostaria de falar nisso, mas para sua própria segurança devemos conversar.

—Eu sei o que eu sou, Diretor.

—Não acho que saiba totalmente, meu jovem. O que você acha que é?

—Uma aberração! Uma maldita aberração que envergonha o nome da minha família.

Draco respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se. Estava se deixando alterar, e isso não era bom.

—Não, Draco. Você não é uma aberração. Você é um hermafrodita.

Draco encolheu-se como se sentisse dor. Ouvir aquilo dito em voz alta era tornar definitiva a mudança que ele ainda não aceitara.

—Imagino que isso seja muito duro para você. Gostaria de poder poupá-lo disso, mas não posso. Há alguns detalhes sobre a situação legal e mágica dos hermafroditas que não são aprofundados em sala de aula, e que você precisa saber. -Dumbledore fez uma pausa. -Você sabe por que os hermafroditas devem ser registrados no Ministério?

—Não. – Draco encarou o Diretor, ainda hesitante em falar no assunto.

—Por causa da empatia. É um dom raro, Draco. Nem o melhor oclumente pode enganar um alguém com esse dom e que seja totalmente treinado. nesse momento você sente, à medida que eu estou falando, se eu minto ou escondo alguma coisa.

Draco apenas assentiu.

— Existem duas formas de se treinar um esse tipo de talento. Se um bruxo for treinado na metodologia do Ministério, essa capacidade se amplia a níveis altíssimos, e o bruxo passa a sentir tudo o que a pessoa em que está focado sente. Por isso o Ministério exige o registro. Hermafroditas tornam-se, compulsoriamente, interrogadores do Ministério, respondendo diretamente ao Ministro.

Draco olhou assustado para Dumbledore. Seus instintos o avisavam que o pior ainda estava por vir.

—Imagine o que Voldemort não faria com alguém assim preso a ele. Acredito que, se deixarmos que você seja registrado, você acabe nem chegando ao Ministério. Eu penso que Lucius o entregaria a Voldemort antes disso.

—É. Eu creio que sim. O senhor disse que há outra forma?

—Sim. Pode-se treinar o o bruxo que tem o dom de empatia para bloquear a percepção. Não toda ela, é claro, mas uma parte. Ele nunca atingirá o grau de percepção que poderia de outro modo, mas não precisará viver isolado. Mas o Ministério força os Hermafroditas registrados em outra direção. Por lei o Ministério tem o poder de treiná-los conforme seu interesse. Depois de algum tempo, a empatia torna-se tão forte que a pessoa não consegue mais controlar e precisa viver isolada do mundo. Hermafroditas normalmente não vivem nem até os trinta anos. Não por alguma limitação física. Você pode viver até os cento e sessenta facilmente, como qualquer bruxo. O que os mata é a depressão. Sentir toda a dor de tantas pessoas somadas ao desprezo de muitos e a solidão mina sua resistência psíquica e física. Por isso temos de dar um jeito de ocultá-lo do Ministério e treiná-lo de forma que você não seja mais interessante para eles. O problema, Draco, é que o treinamento é difícil e demorado, e o Ministério não pode saber de nada antes disso.

—Se eles descobrirem, eu vou ser registrado à força.

—Sim. A menos que...

Draco olhou agoniado para o diretor enquanto o velho bruxo hesitava.

—Existe uma brecha na lei, Draco. Uma autoridade bruxa poderia casá-lo antes do registro, e então o Ministério não poderia levá-lo, mesmo que o treinamento estivesse ainda incompleto.

—Casar?

—Hermafroditas podem se casar, Draco. Tanto com um homem, quanto com uma mulher. E basta um atestado de um curandeiro para que esse casamento possa ser realizado. É a única e pouco divulgada rota de fuga dessa atitude absurda do Ministério.

—Pretende que eu faça um casamento de fachada, Diretor?

—Não, Draco. De forma alguma. Pretendo ocultá-lo por hora. E ajudá-lo no seu treinamento, junto com o Professor Snape. Mas quero que saiba de todas as suas possibilidades. - Dumbledore ergueu-se, preparando-se para deixar Draco a sós. – Descanse agora, meu jovem, aproveite para pensar sobre o que conversamos. E você está certo, u realmente estou ficando muito velho.

Draco não captou nada a não ser um leve divertimento do outro bruxo com sua nova percepção dele.

—Diretor, o Professor Snape já sabe disso tudo?

—Sim, Draco. Eu tive essa mesma conversa com ele. Agora descanse.

—Certo.

Quando o velho bruxo chegou à porta, Draco perguntou de chofre.

—Como o senhor sabe tanto sobre hermaf... sobre isso?

—Uma das minhas melhores amigas na escola foi uma hermafrodita.

Draco sentiu a verdade e a dor por trás da fala do Diretor e ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos.


	4. Primeiro Passos

**Capítulo III**

_Primeiros Passos_

Catapora de Dragão é uma doença que não oferece riscos mais sérios, mas é bastante contagiosa e pode deixar marcas no rosto se não for bem tratada. Na opinião de Draco, quem escolhera essa doença para justificar sua ausência demonstrara conhecer muito bem Narcissa Malfoy.

A mãe mandara-lhe doces, bilhetes, mas não fora vê-lo, temendo o contágio que poria em risco a beleza cuidadosamente conservada de sua própria pele. Draco não estranhou quando ela perguntou mais das possíveis marcas no rosto dele do que sobre o estado geral de sua saúde.

O desligamento e a futilidade da mãe lhe foram muito convenientes nessa hora. Se seu pai não tivesse de permanecer escondido, Draco teria problemas. Lucius não deixaria de ir ver seu herdeiro e perceberia de imediato que havia algo errado.

Draco saiu do seu isolamento, depois do jantar do sétimo dia, levando uma considerável pilha de cartões de seus colegas da Sonserina desejando sua pronta recuperação e uma desculpa perfeita para passar a ter um quarto sozinho: Snape queria agradar seu pai, dando-lhe um privilégio extra. Ia haver uma crise generalizada de ciúmes dentro da Casa, mas eles já estavam acostumados a verem Snape protegendo Draco.

Parado no meio do quarto que seria o seu até o final do ano, Draco tentava vencer a pertinente sensação de estranheza que o oprimia desde que saíra do quarto onde se transformara de vez na aberração que ele era, e onde passara uma semana praticamente isolado.

Os elfos já haviam guardado suas coisas, menos a pequena sacola de roupas íntimas femininas que Madame Pomfrey lhe entregara e que ele agora segurava firme junto ao peito, como se fosse sua âncora com a realidade. Sua nova e assustadora realidade.

A lareira deu sinal e, instantes depois, o Diretor da Sonserina emergia do fogo.

-Malfoy.

-Professor Snape.

Snape parecia encher o espaçoso dormitório com sua presença, e Draco conseguiu respirar livremente pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali.

-O quarto ficou razoável. - Snape sentou-se à mesa que havia junto à lareira e olhou em volta. – Creio que estará seguro aqui. Sente-se, Draco. Precisamos conversar.

Deixando nos pés da cama o pacote que ainda agarrava com força, Draco obedeceu, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à do Professor.

-Draco, estive com seu pai. Ele ficou furioso com sua suposta catapora, e eu usei sua raiva como desculpa para lhe proporcionar um quarto individual. Ele não desconfia de nada e lhe manda lembranças.

-Sim, senhor.

-Disse a ele que você estava aborrecido e entediado devido à doença, e que havia lhe mandado uma lista de pedidos bugigangas caras e inúteis. – Snape pôs um saco de galeões em cima da mesa. – Sei que não está habituado a economizar. Mas seja muito parcimonioso com esse dinheiro. Quando no final do ano letivo você não voltar para casa, Lucius vai desconfiar de que algo está errado, e você pode precisar desse dinheiro. Tem bastante aí.

Draco olhou admirado para o professor. Nunca lhe teria passado pela cabeça começar a juntar dinheiro. Ele sentiu-se incrivelmente transparente ao ver a sombra de um sorriso passar rapidamente pelo rosto de Snape antes de o mago continuar:

-Amanhã você retorna às aulas e inicia o seu treinamento comigo. Deverá usar essa lareira todos os dias depois do jantar para ir até minha sala, onde treinaremos. Assim como esse quarto só permite sua entrada, a minha e a de Dumbledore, minhas salas têm algumas proteções que foram modificadas para permitir sua passagem. Dumbledore explicou exatamente do que se trata esse treinamento?

-Mais ou menos, Professor. Ele só me disse que é o oposto do que o Ministério faria.

-Exato. É lamentável desperdiçar um talento tão útil, mas as conseqüências do seu uso estão além da nossa capacidade de controle. Portanto é melhor para você discipliná-lo e ficar apenas com seus subprodutos.

-Como assim, Professor?

-Você manterá sempre uma percepção intuitiva aguçada. Quase um sexto sentido. Que poderá se enganar eventualmente, mas que, na maioria das vezes, será bem confiável. Mas não poderá dizer, como faria se fosse treinado pelo Ministério, o que a pessoa está sentindo em detalhes. Os anais ministeriais falam de Interrogadores Hermafroditas que chegavam a descrever o que estava na mente de poderosos oclumencistas. Isso você não fará. Mas aprenderá a bloquear os sentimentos dos outros. Diga-me, Malfoy: quando Pomfrey se aproxima de você, o que ela sente?

Draco surpreendeu-se com a pergunta, mas, após um instante de reflexão, respondeu com segurança:

-Simpatia, alguma pena, preocupação e uma gama de sentimentos menores que eu não consigo identificar.

-Ela incomoda você?

-Se fica muito tempo perto de mim, ou se algum desses sentimentos ficam muito fortes, incomoda um pouco.

-Pomfrey é uma mulher bastante controlada. Uma pessoa mais descontrolada daria mais dor de cabeça em você. E o Diretor? Quando esteve com ele, o que captou?

-Preocupação, solidariedade e também... carinho? – Draco surpreendeu-se ao constatar essa ultima parte.

-Incomodou você?

-Não. A aura de sentimentos do Professor Dumbledore era menos intensa. Não me afetava tanto.

-Você a percebia de forma menos intensa. O Diretor sente com intensidade, mas é um excelente oclumencista e, assim, consegue bloquear sua percepção, pelo menos parcialmente.

O Professor deteve-se uns instantes, parecendo dar tempo para que Draco assimilasse tudo o que dissera.

-Imagine como pode ser seu dia amanhã. Andando pela escola, no meio de centenas de pessoas, algumas bem histéricas, e captando toda a gama de emoções.

Draco empalideceu só de imaginar o martírio que seria.

-Para amenizar esse problema, eu vou lhe ensinar hoje uma técnica básica de bloqueio. Mas evite aglomerações amanhã, evite os grifinórios, evite brigas e, se sentir alguma coisa, me procure, ou à Madame Pomfrey. De pé agora, Draco.

E durante duas exaustivas horas Draco treinou até conseguir bloquear um pouco sua percepção. Estava exausto quando Snape enfim o deixou sozinho.

Draco trocou-se rapidamente para dormir, evitando olhar seu corpo, quer diretamente, quer pelo reflexo no espelho.

Só quando estava deitado é que percebeu que o Professor Snape perguntara sobre os sentimentos de Pomfrey e os de Dumbledore, mas não falara nada sobre o que Draco captava dele próprio.

Focando sua atenção, Draco deu-se conta de que não sabia o que captava em Snape. Sabia apenas que estava tão bem camuflado quanto os sentimentos do Diretor, e que o que Snape sentia faria com que o Professor de Poções o defendesse e protegesse.

No meio daquilo tudo, foi um alívio perceber tão intensa proteção. Esse alívio trouxe um pequeno sorriso aos lábios de Draco à medida que ele mergulhava no sono.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo da primeira aula, Draco não imaginava mais nenhum motivo para sorrir. Ele estava usando tudo que aprendera com Snape na véspera e, mesmo assim, já estava com dor de cabeça e náuseas.

Só conseguiu chegar ao almoço razoavelmente bem porque teve aula de História da Magia, e a habitual sonolência na classe o ajudou a descansar.

À tarde, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas fez a turma ficar dispersa por uma grande área, os grifinórios procurando distância dos sonserinos e vice-versa. Mas a aula de Poções logo depois não prenunciava nada de bom.

Na sala fechada, Draco procurava concentra-se no Professor; suas emoções controladas eram um bálsamo para ele. Surpreendentemente havia um outro foco de calma no caos emocional que assaltava a mente de Draco.

Oclumência! Só podia ser isso. Havia mais algum oclumencista na sala. Era ainda mais forte que o Diretor ou Snape. Nenhuma emoção transparecia.

Draco levou algum tempo para identificar Potter como o inesperado oásis de silêncio no meio daquela Babel emocional.

Concentrando-se ora em Snape, ora em Potter, ele chegou razoavelmente bem ao final da aula.

Draco jantou o mais rápido que podia e refugiou-se no seu quarto. Então era assim que seria a vida dele agora. Dor e solidão.

Foi com o espírito perturbado pela lembrança dos inúmeros venenos que conhecia que Draco dirigiu-se à segunda sessão de treino com Snape.

Uma hora depois, ele não pensava mais em tomar nenhum veneno. Pelo menos não antes de fazer Snape engolir algum. Estava cansado, com dor de cabeça e tinha certeza de que, se não saísse dali logo, ia começar a chorar.

Sabia que Snape estava usando todo o seu limitado estoque de calma e paciência, e que o que tentavam fazer era realmente difícil. Mas Draco só queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e chorar a noite toda.

Quando mais uma vez ele deixou-se afetar pelas emoções parcialmente liberadas de Snape, o Professor enfim perdeu a paciência:

-Malfoy, é questão de disciplinar a mente. Concentre-se.

Draco sentiu que seu queixo começava a tremer e cerrou os lábios com força para conter a explosão de soluços que sentia estar se formando dentro dele.

-Preste atenção. Você deve esvaziar totalmente sua mente enquanto cria a barreira que manterá as emoções dos outros fora dela.

Draco não olhava mais para o Professor. Ele tinha as mãos, lábios e olhos fortemente fechados e a cabeça baixa. Parado no centro da sala, sentia-se a mais patética das criaturas.

-Malfoy, olhe para mim.

O tom irritado do Professor foi a gota d'água que faltava. O jovem hermafrodita caiu de joelhos ao chão e, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, deixou o pranto fluir.

-Draco! Draco, o que você tem?

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_Ele simplesmente caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar. Assim, do nada. Na minha frente!_

_Eu tentei falar com ele, mas o garoto não respondeu._

_Está cada vez mais encolhido no chão, com o rosto escondido, e não pára de soluçar._

_Mas que inferno!_

_Eu me abaixo e tento puxar as mãos dele de frente do rosto, para ver o que ele tem, afinal de contas, mas ele não deixa, e se encolhe até a posição fetal._

_Acabo por tomá-lo nos braços e me sentar com ele ao colo._

_Draco se agarra à frente das minhas vestes e, com o rosto enterrado nelas, continua a soluçar._

_Sem ter o que fazer, me resta niná-lo como a um bebê. Seu corpo é tão frágil, e treme sacudido pelos soluços que ele não consegue conter. É difícil acreditar que ele conseguiu sobreviver à metamorfose pela qual passou._

_-Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco. Vai ficar tudo bem – eu prometo, para acalmá-lo, sabendo que nada vai estar bem por um longo tempo. Eu só quero remover a dor dele. – Vai ficar tudo bem._

_Eu o balanço nos braços como minha mãe fazia comigo depois das surras que meu pai costumava nos dar, e faço a mesma promessa vazia que ela fazia esperando que ela acalme Draco do mesmo modo como me acalmava._

_Aos poucos o choro cessa, e só os soluços sacodem seu corpo. Ele esconde o rosto no meu peito. Imagino que esteja embaraçado pelo descontrole._

_-Tudo bem, Draco. Foi um dia difícil._

_Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e começa a erguer-se, tentando limpar o rosto. Ele parece ter sete e não dezessete anos agora._

_Eu indico a ele o banheiro e uso os minutos que ele leva para se recompor para tentar me acalmar também._

_Que eu me lembre, as únicas lágrimas que já me comoveram antes foram as da minha mãe, há muito tempo atrás. É estranho sentir esse abalo todo por causa da dor de Draco._

_Quando ele volta, a velha máscara Malfoy está quase perfeitamente ajustada ao rosto, como esteve o dia todo, apesar de tudo o que ele sentia. Mas a máscara se desfaz no momento em que ele me olha, e o que eu vejo é uma jovem pessoa totalmente embaraçada à minha frente._

_-Sente-se, Draco. – Eu indico uma poltrona, flutuo a outra até em frente à dele e sento-me, olhando-o nos olhos. – Fale._

_-Falar, Professor?_

_-Sim, Draco. Fale o que está sentindo._

_Ele não consegue ocultar a surpresa e me olha como se eu tivesse perdido o juízo. Mas que inferno! Por acaso ele pensa que eu sou algum insensível?_

_-O senhor está bravo._

_Droga. Ele está totalmente indefeso._

_-Eu sei, Draco. Mas eu não pedi que me analisasse, eu pedi que me dissesse o que está acontecendo. Com se sente?_

_-Eu não sei. – Por um instante terrível eu pensei que ele fosse chorar novamente. – É como se eu não coubesse em mim mais. Foi um dia horrível!_

_Eu destampei o poço! Draco dispara a falar, descrevendo-me detalhadamente cada emoção que captou durante o dia e o eco dessas emoções dentro dele._

_Inferno! Eu perguntei o que havia, não pedi um diagnóstico emocional da escola inteira!_

_Como, em nome de todos os demônios inferiores, a cor das unhas da Parkinson pode deixar Draco deprimido?_

_E ele ainda não chegou ao almoço!_

_-Certo, eu já entendi, o dia foi um inferno - eu tento interromper o fluxo verborrágico, mas ele simplesmente não pára._

_Anda por toda a sala, agitado e falando sem parar. Pelo menos o fôlego dele é muito bom._

_Agora descobri que Goyle se sente rejeitado! É claro que o imbecil é rejeitado: é feio, burro e fede. Dane-se que Goyle é rejeitado._

_-Mas o que tem Potter? – ele pergunta de chofre._

_-Como o Potter surgiu nessa conversa, Malfoy?_

_-Como o estúpido Potter consegue se controlar tanto? Ele não sente nada?_

_Antes que eu responda, ele continua enumerando cada sentimento captado hoje._

_Qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse um ataque desses na minha frente eu já teria estuporado. Eu me contenho porque começo a crer que se Draco não falar ele vai chorar de novo, e duas crises de choro é mais do que eu posso suportar._

_-E então eu me descontrolei, Professor. E foi horrível ficar chorando como um idiota, mas obrigado por ... sabe... sei lá ... me escutar. Ajudou muito._

_-Certo, então. Draco. Espero que você entenda que estou exigindo tanto é para seu próprio bem. – Tento retomar a conversa lógica que eu intentara manter desde o início._

_-Eu sei, Professor – ele me responde, sorrindo alegremente._

_Eu me perco por instantes na expressão dele. Draco está ainda mais bonito do que antes._

_-Você está bem? – sou obrigado a perguntar. Ele estava aos prantos, depois descontrolado, e agora está sorridente._

_-Sim, senhor._

_Acabo por dispensá-lo sem saber como continuar a conversa._

_-Vá para seu quarto descansar. Continuamos amanhã._

_Ele sai, parecendo não ter nenhum problema no mundo._

_Preciso verificar a relação de insanidade e hermafroditismo. E um copo de firewhisky sem gelo._

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Severus praticamente invadiu a enfermaria, dando um susto em Pomfrey.

-Que tipo extravagante de medicamento você anda dando ao Malfoy? Pretende enlouquecê-lo com alguma poção mal feita?

-Severus!

-Anda mulher, o que diabos você mandou Malfoy beber?

-Severus Snape, componha-se. E pare de tentar me intimidar, que não sou um dos seus alunos e o conheço muito bem.

Severus contraiu os olhos e encarou Pomfrey, ainda intimidador. Aquela velha irritante não se abalava facilmente.

-Qual a medicação dele? – Severus usou sua voz mais glacial e seu olhar mais mortífero.

Pomfrey apenas deu um leve sorriso e pegou lentamente a ficha de Draco. Desfez os feitiços protetores que impediam que qualquer pessoa não autorizada lesse a ficha, ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e começou a folheá-la lentamente, desde o registro da primeira vez que Draco entrara na enfermaria, ainda no primeiro ano, por causa de uma leve indigestão.

-Está tentando me irritar? – O tom de voz gelado de Severus teria feito qualquer outra pessoa desistir da idéia.

-Não, Severus. Estou lhe dando um tempo para que se acalme, sente-se e me diga, tranqüilamente, qual o problema.

Era exatamente isso que Severus sempre apreciara em Madame Pomfrey. O fato de ela não se deixar abalar por nada, distinguindo perfeitamente uma emergência real de uma imaginária. Não que algum dia ele fosse dizer isso a ela. Não que, naquele momento, ele estivesse em condições de apreciar essa característica.

-Acho que Malfoy está enlouquecendo.

-E por que pensa isso, Severus?

-Ele estava deprimido no início dos treinos, depois teve uma crise descontrolada de choro, depois falou histericamente sem parar nem para tomar fôlego, e depois parecia a mais feliz das criaturas.

-Certamente você puxou bastante no treino, mesmo vendo que ele não estava bem.

-Ele precisa aprender o mais rapidamente possível!

-Severus, ele está passando por muitas mudanças; forçá-lo agora só vai feri-lo mais.

-Está tentando me culpar por seus remédios malucos estarem enlouquecendo o garoto?

-Severus, Draco não está tomando nenhum remédio.

-Deveria estar! O garoto parecia outro.

-Ele **é** outro, Severus. Outra pessoa totalmente diferente. E tem de se adaptar a isso, aos hormônios femininos, a um corpo parcialmente feminino, e tem de lidar com todo o medo do futuro que deve estar sentindo agora. Eu sei que não é fácil, mas você precisa ter paciência com ele.

-Eu tenho.

-Severus...

-Tenho paciência, sim.

-E o que você fez quando ele chorou? Berrou com ele ou o estuporou?

-Eu o consolei – Severus falou o mais brevemente possível, imaginando uma forma de mudar de assunto., Mas a expressão de Pomfrey chamou sua atenção. – E não faça essa cara. Não adiantaria nada gritar com ele.

-Você se importa mesmo com Draco, Severus.

-Isso não vem ao caso agora. O que vem ao caso é essa aparente insanidade dele.

-Severus, Draco ficou aliviado porque você o ouviu. Ou não ouviu?

-Eu teria de realmente estuporá-lo para fazê-lo calar a boca.

Severus não gostou nem um pouco da risadinha de Pomfrey.

-Ele só precisava disso naquela hora, meu jovem. Que você o ouvisse. Draco não está louco, e você lidou muito bem com ele. Da próxima vez ouça-o antes que ele chegue no limite.

Severus ergueu-se, fazendo as vestes largas rodopiarem à sua volta.

-Eu vou dormir que ganho mais. Boa noite, Pomfrey.

-Severus.

O Mestre de Poções se voltou já quase da porta.

-Draco não está sozinho nisso, vocês não estão sozinhos. Eu e Albus estamos aqui para o que vocês precisarem.


	5. Mútua Atração

**Capítulo IV**

_Mútua Atração_

Sem levantar os olhos do pudim que comia como sobremesa do jantar, Severus sentiu o exato instante em que Draco entrou no salão principal.

Lentamente, sem dar a perceber qualquer interesse, ele correu os olhos pelas mesas das Casas, começando pela da Grifinória e terminando na de sua própria Casa.

Nos pouco mais de trinta dias que haviam se passado desde a transformação de Draco, o jovem hermafrodita tornara-se ainda mais bonito, e Severus via-se surpreso ao realmente apreciar esse encanto totalmente andrógeno.

Era notório aos olhos do Professor de Poções que ele não era o único a admirar a beleza de Draco. O garoto, que sempre fora o centro de um grupinho na Sonserina, agora parecia atrair olhares de toda a escola. Se Draco quisesse, poderia escolher praticamente qualquer garota; havia também um bom número de garotos que ele seduziria facilmente.

Severus respirava aliviado ao ver Draco evitar todas as abordagens, discretas ou não. Dizia a si mesmo que era melhor o garoto não se envolver com ninguém agora, que era muito arriscado antes do final do treinamento. Uma denúncia antes que Draco tivesse completado seu treinamento e o garoto estaria nas garras do Ministério. Pelo menos até Lord das Trevas seqüestrá-lo.

Severus temia imaginar os efeitos da presença nociva do Lord das Trevas na sensibilidade ainda parcialmente desprotegida de Draco. Seu protegido já conseguia bloquear o caldeirão emocional da escola, mas no jogo da Lufa-Lufa contra Corvinal Draco se sentira mal por causa dos ânimos exaltados. Frágil assim, o Lord das Trevas o destruiria em pouco tempo.

Essas não eram as únicas preocupações de Severus. Desde o café da manhã ele estava achando Draco abatido. Em uma conversa rápida depois da aula de Poções, ele descobrira que o garoto estava com dor de cabeça o dia todo.

Severus aguardava a hora do treino para saber se Draco o obedecera e fora falar com Pomfrey. O rapaz andava rebelde em relação ao excesso de exames médicos a que era submetido, mas, caso ele não tivesse ido, Severus estava determinado a arrastá-lo até a enfermaria.

E até onde podia perceber pelo ar abatido de Draco, isso ia ser realmente necessário.

Parecendo ter captado a irritação do Professor, Draco olhou para Severus e deu um leve suspiro agastado. Severus olhou-o com sua mais arrogante expressão e preparou-se mentalmente. A noite não seria fácil; Draco andava irritadiço e teimoso.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, foi um hermafrodita exasperado que entrou na sala do Diretor da sua Casa.

—Procurou a Pomfrey?

—Boa noite para o senhor também, Professor. Sim, eu procurei Madame Pomfrey.

Severus ficou meio segundo surpreso ante o tom petulante do aluno. Depois ficou furioso com a resposta.

—Senhor Malfoy, será que preciso lembrá-lo de que não está falando com um dos seus colegas? – Normalmente Draco teria se encolhido com o tom venenoso que Severus usara, mas no momento parecia irritado demais para temer Snape. – O que ela disse?

—Que estou ótimo para uma aberração.

—Malfoy, eu não gosto de tirar pontos da minha própria Casa, mas ou o senhor se contém, ou eu farei isso. E acredite-me, não vai gostar das conseqüências para o senhor se eu tiver de fazê-lo. Já que está bem, senhor Malfoy, acredito que devamos passar para o próximo nível de treinamento.

Severus notava a palidez acentuada de Draco e esperava que ele protestasse. Mas Draco apenas pegou a varinha e se posicionou para receber as instruções.

Decidido a dar uma lição no garoto, Severus avisou:

—Bloqueie, Malfoy.

E liberou toda sua irritação, completamente focada no aprendiz.

Draco empalideceu um pouco mais, mas conseguiu manter seu bloqueio mental, limitando-se a perceber o grau da irritação do Professor sem deixar-se envolver por ela.

Esses treinos eram desgastantes para Draco, mas o eram igualmente para Severus, que era obrigado a expor-se, mesmo que em pequenas doses, aos olhos do aluno. Era quase como um ator revivendo suas dores e alegrias para recriá-las ali, diante daquela criança.

—Certo, senhor Malfoy. Vamos aumentar o jogo. – Severus concentrou-se em memórias antigas que ainda tinham o poder de irritá-lo, fazendo com que a aura de raiva ao seu redor crescesse ainda mais.

Draco estava mortalmente pálido, mas permanecia de pé, com os braços cruzados no peito, mostrando a Severus uma resistência excepcional.

Disposto a derrotar Draco no que se tornara um confronto de vontades, Severus buscou as memórias do seu pai, sua mão pesada e todo medo e toda dor que sentira quando ainda era criança, reuniu de uma só vez a dor das humilhações quando adolescente, a dor de se descobrir preso ao Lord das Trevas, a dor de algumas das coisas que se vira compelido a fazer, e a profunda e onipresente dor de ser tão sozinho. Sem piedade, projetou essa dor toda em cima de Draco.

O garoto cambaleou para trás e levou a mão à boca, sufocando um gemido. Estava totalmente exangue.

Severus liberara coisas demais e precisou de alguns segundos para conter-se. Ainda trêmulo pelo impacto das próprias emoções, buscou socorrer o aluno, que tremia e suava frio.

Mal Severus se aproximara, Draco desmaiou, escapando de ir ao chão apenas pela velocidade de reação do Professor, que o pegou no colo e sentiu o garoto completamente gelado.

Na espartana sala do Diretor da Sonserina não havia nem um sofá onde pudesse deitar o garoto desmaiado. Sem parar para pensar, Severus carregou Draco para seu próprio quarto e o deitou em sua cama, antes de jogar Pó de Flu na Lareira e chamar Madame Pomfrey aos berros.

Quando a enfermeira chegou, Severus já havia coberto Draco com edredons e cobertores e estava esfregando a mão do rapaz, que lentamente voltava a si.

Severus foi empurrado para longe da cama de forma nem um pouco gentil pela velha senhora, que lançou feitiços de diagnóstico em Draco e pareceu acalmar-se com o que viu.

—Severus, me traga sal.

—Sal?

—Sim, Severus. Sal. Aquela coisa branca que se põe na comida. Draco teve uma queda brusca de pressão.

Menos de um minuto e seis elfos domésticos aterrorizados depois, Severus trouxe uma xícara de sal e entregou a Pomfrey, preferindo ignorar o resmungo dela sobre exageros.

Pomfrey fez Draco, que voltara a si, engolir uma generosa pitada de sal e mandou que ficasse deitado até melhorar.

—Só isso? – Severus sussurrou, ao ver que a bruxa não faria mais nada.

—É só o que ele precisa agora, Severus. – Pomfrey puxou-o pelo braço até longe da cama. – O que você fez para ele passar mal assim? É a primeira vez dele, deveria ir mais devagar. Com o tempo ele vai se acostumar, mas no primeiro mês ele deveria ser poupado um pouco - Pomfrey falava baixo para não incomodar o garoto.

—Do que diabos você está falando, velha maluca? – Severus conseguia passar a impressão de estar gritando com alguém mesmo que sussurrasse como naquele momento.

—Ele não disse a você? Mas você mandou ele me procurar!

—Ele me disse que estava bem.

—E você não viu que era uma bravata e que ele estava abatido? Ou viu, e resolveu puxar o treino até o limite dele para lhe dar uma lição?

Algumas vezes Severus pensava realmente em azarar aquela bruxa.

—O que diabos ele tem?

—Ele está menstruado, Severus. Pobrezinho! Deve ter ficado com vergonha de falar com você.

—Menstruado?

—Sim. Com o tempo isso será algo natural para ele, mas a primeira vez não está sendo muito fácil. Ele está tendo de lidar com uma persistente cólica, dor de cabeça, dor nas costas e a pressão dele está baixa, além, é claro, do sangramento em si. É difícil para ele adaptar-se a isso tudo. Você deveria ser mais compreensivo.

—Eu seria se ele tivesse me dito.

—Severus, não é fácil para ele falar disso.

—E eu vou adivinhar como?

—Cuidado! Fala baixo. Quer acordá-lo?

Só então Severus percebeu que Draco dormia a sono solto na sua cama.

—Papoula, ele está dormindo na minha cama!

—E você vai deixá-lo lá. Eu lancei um feitiço relaxante nele que o fará dormir bem.

—Na minha cama?

—Você ficou falando demais; não deu tempo de levá-lo para o quarto dele. Agora não quero que o incomode mais.

Severus respirou fundo e contou até vinte antes de rosnar para a bruxa na sua frente:

—Não posso ter um aluno dormindo na minha cama.

—Hoje pode. Vou dizer a Albus dessa circunstância especial. E da próxima vez seja mais gentil com o pobrezinho.

—Não sei por que não transformo você numa galinha velha e o "pobrezinho" ali em um galinho de briga.

—Porque você não é tolo. Cuide do garoto, sim?

A enfermeira se dirigiu à porta quando foi detida por um berro assustado de Severus.

—POMFREY!

—Fala baixo! O que foi?

—E se... e se... Droga, mulher! E se ele sujar minha cama?

—Pouco provável. Mas, se acontecer, tire os lençóis que os elfos lavam, ora essa. E não se atreva a deixá-lo embaraçado por causa disso.

Pomfrey se retirou, deixando Severus velando o sono de Draco sem saber onde **ele** dormiria aquela noite.

O feitiço de Madame Pomfrey fez Draco dormir a noite toda. Foi uma dor na região da barriga que o acordou.

"_Droga de cólica!_" Draco se encolheu quase até a posição fetal.

Ele tentou tornar a dormir, mas o incômodo persistente acabou por acordá-lo de vez.

E ele olhou em volta desorientado. Aquela não era sua cama. Era grande demais, o cheiro dos travesseiros era diferente e aquelas não eram suas cobertas.

Evitando qualquer ruído, ele sentou na cama e olhou em volta.

O Professor Snape dormia em um sofá do outro lado do quarto.

Draco lembrou-se de ter apagado durante o treino. Snape pegara pesado no treino, e ele se recusara a reclamar. Não era por ser uma aberração que ele se mostraria fraco diante do Professor, mas a porcaria do treino fora puxada demais e ele apagara. Pomfrey estivera ali, disso ele também se lembrava. Provavelmente Snape a chamara. Mas onde diabos ele estava?

Não estava na enfermaria, nem no seu quarto. Então Draco só pôde deduzir que estivera dormindo na cama do Professor Snape. Por que haviam deixado ele dormindo na cama de um Professor?

Provavelmente acharam que ele precisava de uma babá. Tudo culpa da maldita menstruação.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Draco, e dessa vez não era por culpa da dor.

Desde a véspera, Draco vivia em estado de terror imaginando se aquela **_coisa_** que ele estava usando dentro da cueca seguraria aquele sangramento maldito, ou se deixaria sujar sua roupa, expondo sua condição para a escola toda. Ele estremecia só de imaginar a humilhação. E agora ele dormira na cama de um Professor e não sabia a quantas andava a situação com a **_coisa_** lá embaixo.

Draco preferia a morte a encarar Snape se tivesse sujado a cama dele de sangue. Ele temia até se mover, quanto mais olhar o estrago que seu corpo com certeza já devia ter feito.

O garoto se lembrava de ter-se trocado a última vez minutos antes de vir para o treino, por volta das oito da noite. Madame Pomfrey havia dito que a **_coisa_** agüentava sem ser trocado até doze horas, se fosse preciso, graças a um feitiço qualquer do fabricante, mas Draco preferia se trocar de hora em hora. Ele não ia deixar aquela **_coisa_** nojenta encostando nele além do necessário, e agora estava sabe-se lá há quantas horas com o mesmo absorvente. Até o nome da **_coisa_** era asqueroso. Sem falar que aquilo esquentava, pinicava, incomodava e provavelmente o deixaria assado.

Tomando coragem, Draco moveu-se na cama tentando erguer as cobertas sem fazer ruído, mas a luz da lareira não era suficiente e, mesmo ele não pretendendo acordar o Professor Snape, foi isso que aconteceu.

—Algum problema, Draco?

—Nenhum, Professor – Draco respondeu automaticamente, enquanto tomava consciência de que Pomfrey provavelmente falara ao Professor sobre seu estado.

—Está se sentindo melhor, Senhor Malfoy?

—Sim, senhor. – A cólica estava aumentando, mas Draco não ia se humilhar falando nisso. – Onde eu estou?

E Draco teve, pela primeira vez, a honra reservada a poucos de ver seu Professor de Poções completamente sem graça.

—Nos meus aposentos, Senhor Malfoy. Quando desmaiou ontem eu o trouxe para cá por ser mais próximo, e Madame Pomfrey achou por bem conservá-lo aqui.

Snape acendeu algumas tochas e velas enquanto falava, e Draco pôde ver que ele só tirara a habitual capa negra para se deitar. Sem dúvida o Professor tinha um porte másculo, e sem a capa dava para ver melhor a elegância de seus movimentos.

Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar esses pensamentos, Draco olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

—São quase quatro da madrugada, Professor. Posso usar sua lareira para voltar ao meu quarto?

—Vai ficar bem sozinho, senhor Malfoy?

—Sim, senhor.

—Então fique à vontade.

Draco travou. Como ele iria se levantar com Snape ali?

As vestes do uniforme de Hogwarts que ele usava eram negras, e o sangue não apareceria, mas e a cama? O garoto olhou apavorado para o Professor, para a cama e para a lareira.

Draco sentiu a atenção de Snape sobre ele sendo focada do jeito que só ficava quando o Professor usava legilimância e ouviu a leve tossida que o outro bruxo deu.

—A lareira do quarto é bloqueada, Malfoy. Eu o aguardarei na sala.

—Sim, senhor.

Assim que o Professor saiu do quarto, Draco saltou da cama e levantou as cobertas: nenhuma mancha de sangue.

O alívio o invadiu. Não teria de botar fogo na cama do Diretor de sua Casa, não importando quantos pontos isso custaria à Sonserina.

Despedindo-se formalmente do Professor, Draco voltou o mais rápido que pôde a seu quarto e, apesar do frio e da hora, enfiou-se no chuveiro.

Um banheiro individual era um luxo que só os Professores possuíam, mas Snape providenciara um para Draco, evitando que ele tivesse de dividir o chuveiro com mais alguém. Naquele momento, Draco achou isso uma verdadeira benção.

Desde que a transformação de seu corpo ocorrera, Draco evitava tocar-se. Tomava banho o mais rápido possível, tocando a parte nova de sua anatomia o minimamente indispensável para sua higiene. Naquele dia, no entanto, ele ficou parado debaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água quente acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos e relaxar sua musculatura.

Quando saiu do banho, o vapor enchia o banheiro. No quarto, ele secou-se rapidamente e vestiu apenas as roupas de baixo antes de deitar sob as cobertas.

Normalmente ele se enxugava e se vestia mais rápido ainda, sem sequer se olhar. Draco só tirava a cortina que cobria o enorme espelho trouxa que havia em seu quarto depois de completamente vestido, para conferir se seus seios não estavam em evidência e se seu cabelo estava no lugar.

Criado para desprezar os trouxas, nunca imaginara que um dia fosse preferir usar um objeto feito por eles, mas apreciava a incapacidade de falar do espelho. Desconfiava que isso tinha sido uma delicadeza do Professor Snape. Mais uma.

Até a sua metamorfose, Draco sempre supusera que Snape só vivia para agradar Lucius, mas agora ele podia sentir a proteção que vinha do Professor. Ele nunca externava carinho ou preocupação, mas Draco sabia que podia confiar nele, contar com ele.

Draco via o Professor como um homem difícil de se lidar, rude com as pessoas, capaz de jogos arriscados, fora um choque saber que Snape espionava o Lord das Trevas. Apesar disso, Snape era gentil com ele. Não de gentileza comum, que se traduzia em palavras; ele só agia diferente com Draco. Sólido como uma rocha, mas um tanto perigoso também, e isso agradava o jovem sonserino, que de ordinário preferia evitar qualquer situação de perigo.

Com Snape era diferente. A sensação de perigo latente que ele às vezes tinha perto do Professor o estimulava. Ele odiava a idéia de que Snape poderia desprezá-lo por alguma razão, por isso se comportara como um idiota, indo além dos seus limites no treino.

E Draco avaliou que, no final das contas, tinha havido uma coisa boa em toda aquela situação embaraçosa: ele agora sabia como cheiravam os travesseiros do Professor. Sorrindo dessa idéia boba e abraçando seu próprio travesseiro, ele conseguiu dormir pouco antes do dia raiar.

Não era a primeira vez que Draco dormia pensando em Severus e sentindo-se confortado por isso. Não que, naquele momento, ele se importasse ou tentasse entender o porquê.

Severus finalmente trocou suas vestes pelo confortável camisolão e deitou, pretendendo dormir o que restava da noite em paz.

Quando colocou a cabeça no travesseiro, sentiu o perfume levemente cítrico de Draco. A visão do garoto adormecido naquela mesma cama e o calor que o corpo dele deixara ali vieram assombrá-lo também.

Severus já admitira à sua consciência que Draco era muito atraente e que trabalhar tão próximo ao garoto era perturbador. Nada mais que isso, um aluno interessante, por quem ele sentia uma certa atração. Já tinha acontecido antes, e Severus sempre soubera se conter. Não era nada de mais. Todo professor, à exceção de McGonagall, já devia ter passado por algo semelhante.

Agora ele estava com os sentidos invadidos pela lembrança de Draco. A culpa por estar se revirando na cama, insone e cheio de desejo por um aluno, era da Pomfrey e do Lord das Trevas. Ela por ser uma tonta e ter insistido para que ele deixasse o garoto dormir ali, na sua cama, e o Lord por existir. Se ele não tivesse voltado, Severus poderia ter continuado sua rotina de misturar-se aos trouxas no verão e ter alguns casos sem grandes envolvimentos sentimentais. Agora, com os comensais e espiões do Lord das Trevas ativos, era arriscado demais continuar com esse hábito.

Mais de três anos de jejum sexual haviam produzido esse efeito: estava se interessando por um aluno. E um aluno que estava sob sua responsabilidade direta, pelo qual nutria alguma consideração.

Não tinha sentido nenhum negar a si mesmo que realmente tinha uma consideração especial por Draco. Não era homem de tentar se enganar. E era exatamente essa mistura da consideração que tinha por Draco e do quanto o rapaz era atraente que o estava deixando naquele estado.

No seu segundo ano como professor em Hogwarts, Severus se sentira atraído por um aluno do sétimo ano da Corvinal. Alto, moreno, másculo e inteligente, o estudante era apenas seis anos mais novo que ele, mesmo assim Severus conseguira controlar sua libido.

A bela ruiva da Sonserina que lhe lançava olhares dissimuladamente sedutores alguns anos depois também não conseguira abalar a austera regra de conduta que ele decidira seguir quando começara a trabalhar na escola.

Além de ser uma estupidez se envolver com um aluno, havia o risco. Severus sabia muito bem que era um espião, e quais os riscos que corria. Relacionamentos para ele deveriam ser apenas satisfatórios encontros sexuais, com pessoas que não soubessem quem ele realmente era. Durante anos isso fora suficiente.

Era só carência de sexo que o fazia desejar ter Draco em sua cama permanentemente. O belíssimo garoto nunca desejaria nada com ele, de qualquer forma.

Severus concluiu que estava raciocinando com muita sabedoria, mas o corpo não parecia concordar com isso. O melhor a fazer seria trocar a roupa de cama e arrancar o cheiro de Draco dali, mas, ao contrário, Severus viu-se aspirando o perfume que o deixava semi-ereto e o fazia dar um meio sorriso.

Ele acabou por dormir em meio a uma fantasia com Draco.

A fantasia tornou-se sonho, e Severus viu-se sozinho em uma charneca desolada e seca. Nenhuma cor destacava-se no meio daquela desolação, e ele caminhava sentindo frio no corpo e na alma.

Em seu sonho, Severus andou até encontrar um vulto vestido de negro e tão cheio de tristeza quanto ele próprio. No sonho ele sabia que bastava estender a mão para descobrir de quem era o vulto e consolar a tristeza dele para acabar com a sua.

Mas Severus se afastou quase correndo até dar de cara com Lupin. O lobisomem tentava detê-lo, mas ele se desvencilhava das mãos de Lupin, empurrando-o com força, até que Remus conseguiu segurá-lo firmemente:

—Severus, volte. Não deixe isso escapar de você.

—Não. É mais seguro assim. É melhor.

—Melhor para quem,Severus?

—Pra todo mundo.

Com um safanão, ele livrou-se de Lupin e continuou a fugir, agora correndo cada vez mais rápido.

Apesar de não ver mais o lobisomem, ainda podia ouvi-lo dizendo coisas como se estivesse dentro da sua mente.

—Não é melhor pra ninguém, Severus. É frio, vazio e fútil no final das contas. Ficar sozinho parado também não é bom. Busque o que é seu, Severus.

Mas Severus fugiu para a região banhada pela lua cheia e viu Remus se transformar em Lobo e uivar, enchendo o ar de mais tristeza ainda.

Fugindo daquilo tudo, deu de cara com Black, ou seu espectro. A aparição falava alguma coisa que ele não podia ouvir, mas parecia importante.

Um pensamento cruzou rápido por sua mente: se Black tem algo que preste a dizer é porque é sonho. E Severus acordou com o coração acelerado segundos antes do seu despertador tocar.

Enquanto se vestia, Severus esqueceu o sonho e concentrou-se em arrumar um jeito de bloquear o que sentia de forma a não deixar Draco captar nada, e esquecer o desejo que o hermafrodita lhe despertava.

Durante o desjejum, quando seus olhares se cruzaram rapidamente Severus chegou à conclusão de que, se a primeira parte do plano era muito difícil, a segunda era quase impossível. E, até onde ele podia perceber, as coisas ainda iam piorar. E muito.


	6. Descubra

**Descubra-se**

Draco vinha notando os olhares de Zabini há já algum tempo. Nem era preciso usar sua empatia para perceber que o que Zabini sentia era só uma luxúria exacerbada. Puro desejo. Draco não era tolo, e sabia que muitos na escola se sentiam atraídos por ele, que, no entanto, preferia evitar todo e qualquer contato.

Se algum desses admiradores e admiradoras descobrisse o que ele realmente era, iria passar da paixão ao nojo mais rápido do que um feitiço.

De todos os admiradores, o que mais o incomodava era justamente Zabini. Havia crueldade por trás de toda aquela paixão. E hoje Draco teria de ir à mesma festa que Zabini: a festa pela conclusão dos NIEMs que a Sonserina vinha planejando desde o início do mês. Algumas garrafas de firewhiskey seriam abertas, e provavelmente não haveria hora para terminar.

Nos meses em que estivera treinando com Snape, desde sua transformação, Draco afiara sua intuição, e ela estava gritando perigo. Isso o fazia ter vontade de correr para perto do Professor em busca da segurança calma que ele lhe dava. Mas Draco vinha se contendo para não correr para Snape a toda hora. Não achava boa idéia tornar-se tão dependente do Professor, que andava ainda mais fechado, agora que o treinamento de Draco aproximava-se do final.

Snape estava mais distante e frio do que nunca. Algumas vezes Draco gostaria de ver o que o Professor escondia, saber por que Snape, tão irritantemente, cortava todas as tentativas de aproximação que ele fazia.

Draco gostava de observar o porte altivo do Mestre de Poções, e apreciava seu humor quase cruel. A gratidão por ter protegido seu segredo mesclava-se à admiração pela astúcia e coragem de Snape como espião. Draco não podia evitar um sentimento de orgulho por Snape ousar espionar o Lord das Trevas. E medo de que lhe acontecesse alguma coisa sempre que ele saía da escola para encontrar o Lord das Trevas.

Em algumas aulas, ele se distraía observando as mãos do Professor. Seus gestos elegantes e a força que se escondia nas mãos que, Draco tinha certeza, eram extremamente sensíveis.

Mãos que nos primeiros meses de sua nova condição o apararam muitas vezes, mas que, fazia muito tempo, não o tocavam.

Nas conversas que se seguiam aos treinos, Draco viu-se falando de sentimentos e opiniões que nunca expressara a ninguém, e pôde conhecer um pouco da mente fascinante de seu Professor.

Às vezes Draco tinha a impressão de que seu mundo girava em torno de Snape, e ele não sabia como se sentia a esse respeito.

Mais um mês e seu treinamento estaria concluído. E então ele teria de decidir o que fazer de sua própria vida. Estranhamente, não era isso o que mais preocupava Draco. O que ele mais temia era ver-se separado de Snape. Por isso tentava não se apegar ainda mais ao Professor e, preferindo ignorar sua vontade de se esconder junto a ele, foi para festa em uma sala remota das masmorras.

Tendo sido o último a chegar, Draco se deparou com alguns colegas já bastante alterados, e alguns casais já bem animados nos cantos.

Com um copo de firewhiskey intocado nas mãos, Draco tentava parecer descontraído para não chamar muita atenção, e se perguntava em quanto tempo poderia sair dali sem dar muito na vista quando sentiu alguém segurá-lo pelo cotovelo.

Sua intuição deu alerta de imediato e, antes mesmo de se virar, ele já sabia que era Zabini, que ele estava bêbado e que oferecia perigo.

—Draco Malfoy! Cada dia mais lindo.

—Oi, Zabini.

—Oi, Zabini? Só "Oi, Zabini"? Vamos lá Draco! Terminamos a escola! O dia merece celebração!

Zabini o apertou em um abraço exagerado que Draco suportou um pouco antes de se afastar.

—Preciso ver uma coisa, Zabini. Me dá licença.

Misturando-se à multidão, Draco escapuliu da festa, pouco se importando se alguém achasse estranho; sentia que precisava pôr uma distância segura entre ele e Zabini. Mas o outro previra a manobra e o esperava atrás de uma armadura nos corredores das masmorras.

Com o medo bloqueando sua intuição, Draco não o percebeu até ser tarde demais e estar prensado contra a parede, com Zabini tentando beijá-lo.

Por alguns segundos, Draco gelou de nojo e medo, mas em algum lugar de sua mente a memória de seu pai lhe ensinando uma antiga forma de luta bruxa aflorou. Draco nunca fora muito bom nisso, para vergonha de Lucius, mas o golpe que ele usou na traquéia de Zabini teria deixado seu pai orgulhoso.

Antes que Zabini se recuperasse, Draco saiu correndo em direção à sala que considerava seu refúgio, a mesma onde se transformara e que ele chamava de Quarto da Aberração. Sempre se refugiava ali quando precisava ficar sozinho, e agora ele precisava de abrigo. Zabini era mais forte e, mesmo bêbado, seria mais rápido do que ele. O seu quarto estava longe demais, e naquela sala havia feitiços de proteção que só poderiam ser quebrados pelo Diretor ou pelo Professor Snape. Draco se sentia seguro lá.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Na noite depois da última prova dos NIEMs, os setimanistas das casas costumavam fazer suas festas, acreditando que os professores não sabiam disso. Severus, assim como os demais Diretores de Casa, tinha ordens de vigiar atentamente a festinha da sua Casa, mas só interferir para coibir abusos. Dumbledore parecia ter a idéia que extravasar um pouco faria bem aos jovens depois de dias tão estressantes.

Pelo espelho de vigilância em sua sala, Severus viu Draco chegar na festa. O andar elegante e a beleza de Draco chamariam a atenção em qualquer lugar. Severus permitiu-se observar o garoto. Em breve eles se afastariam e aquela paixão inútil que lhe queimava o peito iria esfriar.

Algumas vezes nos últimos meses Severus achara que ia enlouquecer. Tudo em sua alma e em seu corpo gritava para proteger aquele ser tão único e lindo. Ele viu, com satisfação, Draco se fortalecer, tornar-se mais seguro no uso de seus novos dons. Severus aprendera a apreciar a maneira como ele mudava o modo de agir,encontrando aos poucos o equilíbrio nas suas reações, tornando-se mais sábio ao lidar com a dualidade masculina e feminina dentro dele. E a cada dia Draco se tornava mais bonito.

Mas ele ainda referia a si mesmo como Aberração. Severus sabia que ele negava-se a gostar de seu corpo, negava-se a pensar na possibilidade de ter alguém um dia. Apesar disso aliviar os ciúmes de Severus, ele temia o que essa escolha faria com Draco.

Adoraria dizer ao garoto que ele não era repulsivo, que era só diferente. Mas não se atrevia a destampar essa caixa de Pandora. Já era um inferno conter-se sem tocar no assunto; se ele começasse a falar não poderia controlar o que faria.

Severus viu Zabini sair da festa cedo demais e esconder-se nas sombras atrás de uma armadura. Imaginou que ele estivesse esperando alguém.

Concentrou-se por alguns instantes nos testes finais do terceiro ano e quando ergueu a cabeça viu que Zabini se agarrava com Draco, prensando o corpo menor e mais frágil do seu garoto contra a parede.

Severus não podia ver o rosto de quem Zabini beijava, mas tinha certeza que era Draco que estava ali; sabia que era o seu garoto que estava ali. Sendo tocado por outro.

Severus pensou por um instante que poderia matar Draco. Que poderia matar os dois alunos. Foi quando ele viu Draco golpear Zabini e sair correndo.

Afinal Draco não queria Zabini, estava sendo forçado! Severus sentiu que ia definitivamente matar Zabini. Mas depois. Agora ele precisava encontrar seu menino e ver como ele estava.

Com o coração batendo tão alto de fúria e preocupação que poderia ser ouvido na torre de Astronomia, Severus saiu da sua sala. Pelo que ele conhecia de Draco, o garoto se refugiaria na sala em que sofrera a metamorfose. Torcendo para estar certo, Severus se dirigiu para lá, e Zabini teve a sorte de não cruzar seu caminho.

Severus praticamente arrancou a porta da sala com o feitiço que usou para abri-la e, antes mesmo que o eco da pancada que deu para fechá-la se dissipasse, já estava junto a Draco, que se apoiava na mesa, ainda respirando com dificuldade.

O impulso de Severus era de tomar o garoto nos braços e acalentá-lo.

—NÃO TENHA PENA DE MIM!

O berro e o súbito virar-se de Draco pegaram Severus de surpresa.

—Mas o que...

—NÃO TENHA PENA! EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PENA.

—Contenha-se, Draco. – Snape usou sua voz mais gelada na tentativa de acalmar o garoto.

—NÃO! SAI DAQUI! Eu posso ser uma aberração, Professor, mas ainda tenho um resto de amor próprio. Não precisa vir derramar sua piedade em cima de mim.

Aberração.

A maldita palavra que Draco vinha usando para se descrever era a mesma que Severus já recebera na face vez sem conta na sua adolescência.

Aberração.

Aquele som encheu o Professor de ira, e ele encarou o garoto com raiva gelada.

—Menino tolo. Você sempre será uma aberração, porque escolheu ser uma.

—Como é que é?

Em outro dia talvez Severus se detivesse diante da expressão de dor no rosto do garoto, mas o esforço de reprimir seus sentimentos enquanto treinava Draco nos últimos meses e a gama de sensações que tivera nos últimos minutos tinham esgotado sua capacidade de controle. Nunca em sua vida Severus se sentira tão vulnerável. E, para defender-se, ele escolheu atacar:

—É isso mesmo, Draco. Você escolheu ser uma aberração. ESCOLHEU. Todos os dias você reforça essa escolha. Você quer que tenham pena de você, o pobre garoto que sofre tanto por ser diferente. Esconde-se nessa máscara de mártir e vítima do destino porque não tem coragem de seguir sua vida. – A voz de Snape era baixa e cruel como nunca usara com Draco antes. – Não falem com ele sobre sua condição! Não usem a palavra hermafrodita perto dele! Coitadinho, ele é uma aberração. Você é um tolo mimado, isso sim.

Draco recuara até a parede e olhava, pálido e sem ação, para Snape.

—Se você tivesse mesmo algum traço de amor próprio, não se referiria a você mesmo dessa forma, não se veria como uma aberração. Mas você esqueceu seu amor próprio, você só tem é medo, Draco. Medo de viver.

Snape virou-se para deixar a sala quando Draco finalmente falou:

—E você? O que soterrou seu amor próprio?

Snape reconheceu a dor escondida na frieza da voz típica de um Malfoy.

—Hein, Professor? O que foi? - Draco se aproximava com um andar de predador. – Olhe bem para você. Não sou eu que afasto as pessoas, não sou eu quem tem medo de viver. Eu não posso mudar o que eu sou; você poderia pelo menos lavar o cabelo e dar um jeito nesses dentes. Mas você ESCOLHEU ser assim. Sujo, seboso, sombrio.

Aquilo doeu. Doeu tanto que Snape teve ganas de apertar o arrogante pescoço à sua frente.

—Não desconte em mim a sua frustração, Malfoy. Olhe-se no espelho e descubra quem você é, Aberração.

—OLHE-SE VOCÊ TAMBÉM! VOCÊ TAMBÉM É UMA ABERRAÇÃO!

O grito de Draco alcançou Severus já no corredor. Se não saísse dali ele cometeria um assassinato.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Draco ficou parado ali, tremendo de raiva.

Entrara ali para se esconder e aquele louco viera ... viera... sabe-se lá o que aquele desgraçado viera fazer.

Banho. Ele precisava de um banho. Livrar-se da baba nojenta do Zabini e da aura asquerosa do Snape.

Draco entrou no salão comunal de sua casa tão rápido que quase derrubou uma garota que estava no caminho. Zabini se aproximou, sonso, mas Draco o arremessou do outro lado da sala com um feitiço.

Parando por um instante para olhar o aturdido colega, ele avisou:

—Aproxime-se de mim novamente e eu te mato.

Pela expressão de Zabini, Draco viu que ele não duvidava disso.

Já no seu quarto, Draco trancou a porta e enfiou-se no chuveiro ainda tremendo de fúria e dor.

—Não sou covarde, não sou um fraco. Desgraçado, como você fala assim comigo?

Suas lágrimas se misturaram à água que escorria no rosto. Foi preciso um bom tempo para que ele se acalmasse e terminasse seu banho.

Draco secou-se com um feitiço que aprendera para não ter de se tocar, e vestiu um roupão de seda verde-escuro com prata nos punhos. Presente da sua mãe.

Enquanto secava os cabelos, que já vinham até pouco abaixo do ombro, a voz de Snape acusando-o de covardia ecoava novamente em sua mente.

—Olhe-se no espelho e descubra quem você é! Idiota. Descubra-se ele. Como se isso fosse fácil. Como se fosse possível. Como se eu já não soubesse.

À medida que ia se acalmando, Draco podia lembrar de um eco de dor na raiva do Professor. E foi essa dor que fez Draco ceder.

Sentado ali, na cama, ele apontou a varinha para o espelho e descerrou as cortinas que o cobriam. Draco viu-se sentado e triste na imagem do espelho. Flutuou o espelho até próximo à cama e, ficando de pé, encarou sua imagem pela primeira vez em meses.

Ele viu uma pessoa belíssima; os traços delicados, mas não totalmente femininos, poderiam ser de um homem ou de uma mulher. O cabelo loiro e fino caía como seda nos ombros, combinando com a seda do roupão que, meio aberto, mostrava os ombros e o início do colo de Draco.

Respirando fundo, ele começou a deixar o roupão deslizar pelo corpo lentamente.

Engolindo em seco, Draco Malfoy preparou-se para descobrir seu corpo.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Snape saiu da sala tão furioso que não viu onde seus passos o levavam. Quando deu por si, estava entrando na enfermaria e assustando Madame Pomfrey com seu estado exaltado.

—Severus! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sem conseguir falar, ele limitava-se a andar agitado pela enfermaria, sua capa volteando em torno dele. Severus olhava para todos os lados menos para a velha enfermeira.

—Severus. O que houve?

Onde estava o seu proverbial controle que o mantivera lúcido e vivo nos últimos anos? Como um garoto podia reduzir o melhor espião da Ordem a esse feixe de nervos descontrolados?

—Severus? – A voz de Pomfrey tinha o mesmo tom suave que ela reservava só para ele na sua época de estudante. O tom que o fizera gostar da velha senhora já naquela época. O tom que o desarmou de vez.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos totalmente incapaz de esconder a dor que sentia.

Como se sempre estivesse esperando por isso, a velha enfermeira abriu os braços.

—Severus...

Ele se abrigou naquele abraço como se abrigara no colo da mãe quando tudo parecia desmoronar na sua casa. E Pomfrey o manteve ali, abrigado, até que ele reencontrasse sua voz.

—Eu sou um idiota, Papoula.

—Não, meu querido, você não é. Você só se apaixonou.

—Como você... Céus, Papoula. É tão óbvio assim? Isso não podia ter acontecido.

—Só ficou óbvio para mim e Albus, meu querido. E isso podia acontecer, sim. Devia acontecer. Severus, você precisava abrir seu coração um dia.

—Abrir meu coração. – Severus olhou amargo para suas mãos. – Eu não passo de um sujo, seboso e sombrio Professor de Poções. Ele mesmo me disse isso. Sou um velho morcego idiota que se enamorou do sol. Um espião amaldiçoado que só traz dor aos que estão perto dele. Draco está certo. A aberração sou eu.

—Vocês brigaram.

—Sim. Tivemos uma discussão. Eu esqueci quem sou, o que sou. Por um momento eu esqueci de tudo, e nós brigamos.

—Você foi duro com ele e ele revidou.

Severus manteve o silêncio. De que adiantava discutir com aquela bruxa velha, se ela estava certa.

—Ele me acha asqueroso. – Severus se agarrava às ofensas ouvidas, revolvendo a ferida e amando a dor. – Ele tem nojo de mim. Me disse para lavar o cabelo e dar um jeito nesses dentes.

—Bem, Severus, ele está certo.

—O quê? Pomfrey!

—Um feitiço. Um único feitiço e eu dou um jeito nos seus dentes. Você é um Professor de Poções, faz as mais complexas poções e não pode fazer um xampu que dê um jeito nesse seu cabelo? Francamente, Severus! E ponha alguma cor nessa roupa também.

—Eu não pretendo...

—Você não pretende nada. Abra a boca.

Atropelado pelo afã da velha bruxa, que se aproveitava de sua guarda baixa, Severus mal percebeu o feitiço limpante em seus dentes e, quando deu por si, estava recebendo ordens de bochechar uma poção e cuspir.

—Há anos que eu quero fazer isso, meu jovem.

Pelo menos alguém parecia feliz com tudo aquilo.

A velha enfermeira o arrastou para seu laboratório, e Severus disse a si mesmo que só queria ficar livre dela, mas acabou fazendo um xampu à base de ervas e frutas e deixando que a velha senhora lavasse sua cabeça.

—Só falta um pouco de cor nessa roupa, Severus. Um pouco de verde, talvez? E mostre a todos que você não é nem sujo, nem seboso e só um pouco sombrio. Mas isso até lhe dá certo charme.

Pomfrey saiu, deixando Severus sozinho para encarar o espelho.

A imagem que ele viu parecia muito mais jovem do que horas atrás.

Seu cabelo era agora uma cortina densa e suave de seda negra que caía abaixo do ombro. Em algum momento, ele deixara a bruxa maluca cortar seu cabelo. Seja o que for que ela fizera, seu rosto parecia mais leve, menos sombrio.

Sua face ainda tinha marcas de anos de guerra e solidão. Mas ele conseguiu forçar um sorriso e, surpreendentemente, o espelho não trincou.

Era uma imagem diferente, mas ainda era ele mesmo ali. Seus olhos tinham um outro brilho, e ele imaginava se Draco iria gostar do que estava vendo. Se o acharia menos repulsivo assim.

De repente Severus sentiu-se um velho ridículo tentando impressionar um garoto cobiçado que nunca ia querer nada com ele, e afastou-se do espelho decidido a não colocar nem uma gota de cor nas suas roupas. Pomfrey, afinal de contas, era mesmo louca.

Já em seu quarto, a lembrança da discussão com Draco voltou-lhe à mente. Ele fora muito duro como rapaz, mas precisava fazê-lo entender.

Severus deitou de bruços abraçando o travesseiro e perguntou-se como Draco estaria. Garoto tolo, tão frágil e tão lindo, tão forte e tão cruel.

Quando sentiu o toque suave do próprio cabelo no rosto, não pôde ignorar a vontade de saber se Draco iria gostar.

Ele poderia se chicotear por pensar nisso novamente.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Draco olhava para seus ombros nus refletidos no espelho. Ombros largos, apesar de delicados e, ele foi obrigado a admitir, bonitos. Másculos.

Deixando o robe escorregar mais um pouco, expôs seus seios. Não muito grandes, caberiam nas mãos de um homem como o Professor Snape perfeitamente bem. Só de pensar nisso Draco sentiu-se arrepiar e os bicos rosados tornaram-se túrgidos.

Ele deixou a seda deslizar pelo seu corpo até o quadril. Seus braços não eram muito musculosos, apenas levemente trabalhados; sua cintura fina era definitivamente feminina.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. De uma só vez, abriu os olhos e soltou o robe, ficando nu na frente do espelho.

Seu pênis, semi-ereto no momento, tinha a mesma aparência de sempre. Seus quadris não tinham a forma arredondada que uma garota teria, mas a parte que ele mais temia e queria ver estava oculta nessa posição.

Draco sentou-se na cama, de frente para o espelho e, apoiando um pé no colchão, entreabriu as pernas. Não sentiu nenhuma repulsa pelo que viu. Apenas um forte sentimento de identidade.

Snape estava certo, afinal. Ele precisava se ver assim.

Lembrar do Professor fez sua respiração se alterar, e ele desejou que Severus o visse assim. Exatamente assim. Exposto para ele.

Sua libido, duramente sufocada desde antes da transformação, eclodiu. Olhando nos próprios olhos, Draco levou a mão ao pênis que se enrijecera de vez quando pensara no Professor.

A outra mão encontrou um dos seios, que ele massageou suavemente. A sensação foi intensa demais, e Draco fechou os olhos enquanto deitava. Na sua fantasia não eram suas mãos que o acariciavam, mas as fascinantes mãos de Severus Snape.

Sua respiração se alterava à medida que ele aumentava o ritmo dos toques. À velha sensação de prazer somava-se agora um outro tipo de tesão. Mais intenso, menos agudo, mais profundo.

Ele desceu a mão lentamente dos seios até sua vagina, sentindo-a pela primeira vez.

Draco gemeu alto enquanto descobria como tocar sua parte feminina. Os ritmos dos toques eram diferentes, e isso era enlouquecedor.

Levando a mão da vagina à boca, aproveitando para acariciar o próprio corpo no caminho, ele gemeu sentindo a boca seca.

Sugando o dedo e descobrindo o gosto de sua intimidade, Draco aumentou a intensidade com que se masturbava. Movia os quadris e gemia o nome de Severus.

Há muito tempo Draco não se permitia isso, e a sensação de orgasmo foi avassaladora.

Mesmo trêmulo de prazer, ele ainda ardia de desejo e, virando-se de bruços, desejou que Severus estivesse ali para descobrir com ele como aplacar aquela ânsia muito mais intensa.

Gemendo baixinho, ele voltou a tocar sua parte feminina, suave e rápido, descobrindo os detalhes e os pontos de prazer, até que, contraindo músculos que ele nunca imaginara poder contrair, teve um segundo orgasmo.

Suado e feliz, ele virou-se de lado puxando uma coberta. Seu último e incoerente pensamento antes de dormir foi para Severus Snape, e como seria perfeito estar aninhado nos braços do Professor de Poções.


	7. Aproveitando a Chance

**Aproveitando a Chance**

Severus detestava sonhar com Black. Toda vez que esses sonhos aconteciam, o antigo desafeto aparecia tentando lhe dizer alguma coisa, que ele intuía ser importante, mas que não conseguia ouvir, e ele acabava acordando irritado. Dessa vez, no entanto, foi diferente.

Black estava sentado em um sofá, e Lupin tinha a cabeça no colo do animago, que lhe acariciava os cabelos com uma expressão carinhosa. Era uma bela cena. E quando Lupin abriu os olhos e sorriu para Severus, ele sorriu de volta.

Remus se sentou, mantendo-se ainda nos braços de Sirius, e indicou a Severus que se sentasse ao seu lado. Os três bruxos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sirius falou:

—Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, Severus. – Naquele sonho maluco a gentileza de Sirius era bem-vinda e não causava estranheza. – Não deixe sua chance de ser feliz escapar por insegurança.

—Sirius sempre me amou, Severus. Mas ele tinha medo que a única pessoa que realmente importava para ele fosse a única que o rejeitasse. Eu tinha medo por ser uma aberração.

—Não fala assim, Remus. - De repente era muito importante para o Severus do sonho consolar o lobisomem. – Você não é uma aberração.

—É, sim – Sirius o contradisse, rindo e fazendo Remus rir junto. – Ele é, eu sou, você é. E seu Draco também é. Não há nada de errado em ser uma aberração, em ser diferente.

Severus riu como nunca riria de um comentário de Black se estivesse acordado.

Ainda estava rindo quando reparou que Draco estava de pé a sua frente, parecendo confuso. Sirius e Remus o incentivavam a ir até o garoto.

—Vá, Severus. – Remus sorria e beijava o rosto de Sirius.

—Vá, Aberração. Vá cuidar da sua Aberração.

A outrora irritante risada de Sirius o acompanhou enquanto ele se aproximava de Draco. Quando ele abriu os braços, o garoto se aninhou neles.

Então era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando estavam realmente felizes?

Draco ergueu o rosto; os lábios tão próximos da boca de Severus eram tentadores.

O despertador acordou Severus. Ele quase podia sentir o gosto da boca de Draco enquanto arremessava o maldito relógio contra a parede.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Draco arregalou os olhos quando viu Snape entrar para o café da manhã: o cabelo dele estava limpo!

Esquecendo de comer, Draco simplesmente encarou o Professor enquanto mordia os lábios. Olhou tão fixo que Snape acabou olhando para ele de volta, e ergueu uma sobrancelha com um ar de enfado, tão obviamente falso que fez Draco sorrir.

Por um segundo ele teve a impressão de que Snape sorrira de volta.

Snape lavara os cabelos por causa dele. Isso era maravilhoso. Draco não escondia o enorme sorriso de felicidade.

Depois disso Draco já não achava que seria tão difícil ir falar com Snape sobre os treinos que ainda teria de ter. A reunião entre eles e Dumbledore estava marcada para depois do café da manhã, e o que antes parecera um momento ameaçador agora parecia uma chance. Draco ainda não conseguia saber chance de quê, mas estar com um Snape capaz de lavar os cabelos porque ele pedira era uma coisa muito... excitante!

Draco se sentia em uma bolha de felicidade, como se em seu mundo não houvesse problemas, ou como se eles fossem ser magicamente resolvidos. Tudo isso porque, ao invés de ficar com raiva dele, Snape lavara os cabelos e lhe dera um breve esboço de sorriso.

Talvez fosse um pouco patético, mas a atitude de Snape o deixava feliz.

Draco passou os olhos pelo salão e foi perdendo o sorriso. O novo visual do Professor de Poções estava provocando algum frisson entre os alunos e, se desbloqueando um pouco, Draco pôde sentir que uma ou outra pessoa no salão estava entusiasmada demais para seu gosto.

Draco marcou bem os mais assanhados e resolveu conferir Potter só por via das dúvidas; afinal o relacionamento de Potter com Snape era tão tempestuoso que deixava Draco desconfiado e enciumado. Mas o grifinório mantinha seus sentimentos tão ocultos que parecia uma peça de mobília.

Pelo menos ele estava se dedicando à namoradinha ruiva dele. Menos mal.

Tudo parecia normal. Foi nesse instante que o inferno começou.

Potter levou a mão à cicatriz e gritou de dor. Isso foi o suficiente para a grande maioria dos alunos entrar em pânico, assaltando os sentidos de Draco com os mais variados tons de medo.

Esforçando-se para manter a calma e o bloqueio, o garoto tornou a olhar para mesa dos professores em busca do apoio de Snape. Mas o Professor de Poções estava encolhido sobre o braço esquerdo e uma aura de dor o envolvia. Aquilo foi o suficiente para Draco descontrolar-se e abaixar seu bloqueio.

Antes de desmaiar, sufocado pelo caos emocional da escola, Draco teve uma certeza: alguma coisa muito, muito ruim estava para acontecer.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

A marca queimava mais forte do que em qualquer outra ocasião. Mas não era um chamado. Severus tinha certeza disso. Era um ataque. Ele estava sendo atacado diretamente.

O Lord descobrira sobre ele, de alguma forma. E, pelo escândalo que Potter estava fazendo, ele também devia estar sob ataque mental.

Severus viu Draco desmaiar, criando outro foco de comoção na mesa da Sonserina. Apesar da dor, ele correu para acudir o garoto, mal vendo que Minerva ia em direção a Potter, que tentava se levantar, ainda muito pálido.

Antes mesmo de Dumbledore conseguir acalmar os alunos, Severus já havia carregado Draco para fora do Salão Principal, rezando a algum deus que o garoto ficasse bem diante da onda de pânico que parecia dominar todos os outros.

Snape carregou Draco até o quarto nas masmorras onde ele sofrera a transformação. Ele tinha tarefas a desempenhar, mas não ia deixar o garoto sozinho enquanto ele não estivesse melhor.

Lentamente Draco foi recuperando a consciência, ainda nos braços de Severus.

—Respire, Draco. Só respire. Já vai passar. – Severus não tinha idéia de como conseguia manter tanta calma em uma situação tão desesperadora. Ele precisava que Draco estivesse bem antes de sair dali, e precisava muito ir para perto de Dumbledore: tinha de contar que fora descoberto e tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Mas Draco era prioridade. Não ia abandoná-lo.

—Obrigado – a voz de Draco ainda soava frágil, mas ele já estava respirando normalmente.

—Você agradece pelo quê, Draco?

—Por ficar comigo quando precisa ir.

—Droga de capacidade de perceber sentimentos.

O jovem tentou um sorriso.

—Eu não quero que você vá.

—Você vai ficar bem aqui. Existem feitiços bloqueadores; os sentimentos exacerbados das pessoas na escola não vão atingir você. Apenas eu, Pomfrey ou o diretor podemos entrar aqui, ninguém lhe fará mal. - Severus tentava confortar Draco, enquanto o mantinha ainda em seus braços.

—Eu sei. Não estou com medo. Eu só não quero que você se fira. – Draco o soltou, aparentando relutância. – Mas você tem de ir. Eu sei que você precisa ir até Dumbledore. Então vá.

O Professor de Poções afastou-se até a porta sem olhar para trás, com medo de não ter coragem de deixar o garoto sozinho e ainda debilitado no meio daquela confusão.

—Severus... – Foi um choque ouvir seu nome pela primeira vez na boca de Draco. – Tome cuidado. Por favor, tome muito cuidado. Eu vou esperar você voltar.

Severus queria virar-se e tomar o garoto nos braços. Queria mandar o Lord, a guerra, o mundo para o inferno.

Mas ele só se voltou quando já estava no corredor, segurando a maçaneta da porta. Limitou-se a deixar cair qualquer disfarce que ele ainda mantivesse sobre o que sentia pelo garoto parado tão sozinho no meio do quarto, e viu Draco sorrir ao captar seu amor. E leu nos olhos dele que era correspondido.

—Eu volto, Draco. Prometo.

Fechando a porta com firmeza, Severus correu escada acima.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

A onda de amor que Draco captou de Severus era tudo o que ele precisava.

Severus o amava tão intensa e profundamente quanto Draco sonhara, mesmo não admitindo que era isso que queria. Era maravilhoso.

Mas, na ausência do Professor, o medo o atingiu. Dessa vez não era medo captado de outra pessoa, mas seu próprio medo de que acontecesse alguma coisa com Severus, de que ele não pudesse voltar. O Lord era terrível, e Draco o temia e detestava com todas as forças.

Durante aqueles meses, enquanto, a contragosto, se apaixonava por Severus, Draco descobrira de que lado o Professor realmente estava. Se por um lado se sentira aliviado por ele não ser como seu pai, por outro sempre tivera medo dessa hora. A hora do confronto, hora em que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer.

Abraçando-se, Draco sentou na cama e esperou.

Queria ter pedido a Severus que não fosse, mas sentira a preocupação do outro bruxo. Sentira a certeza de Severus de que se esconder agora era suicídio. E confiara no discernimento do homem que ele amava.

Deixara ele ir. Deixara ele se arriscar mais uma vez.

—Hécate, proteja-o!

Foi ainda sentado na cama que Pomfrey o encontrou algum tempo depois.

—Severus me disse que você estava aqui. A enfermaria está tranqüila, eu vim ficar um pouco com você, Draco.

—Onde ele está?

—Com Albus e Harry.

—No lugar mais arriscado.

—Sim, meu jovem. Como sempre, no lugar mais arriscado.

Draco secou as lágrimas que desciam silenciosas pelo seu rosto:

—Eu briguei com ele ontem. Por bobagem.

—Eu sei. Ele também disse bobagem para você, não foi?

—Ele estava certo. Eu é que fui idiota.

—Ele vai voltar, Draco.

A velha enfermeira apertou a mão de Draco, que sorriu para ela.

—O Diretor também, Madame Pomfrey.

A mulher fungou e tentou um sorriso:

—Sou um livro aberto para você, não?

—Eu tento não ler, é informação demais. Mas certas coisas são tão claras... Vocês dois merecem ficar bem. – Draco sentia uma necessidade enorme de ser gentil, de acalmar a todos e ter mais gente acreditando que tudo daria certo.

—Obrigada, criança. – Pomfrey respirou fundo. – Eu preciso voltar à enfermaria. Você vem comigo? Se as coisas ficarem difíceis para você lá, você volta. É melhor do que ficar aqui sozinho.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Severus viu quando Potter derrotou o Lord das Trevas. Foi a única testemunha. Albus estava inconsciente e os demais, mortos ou longe dali. Ele mesmo não estava nada bem. Perdera muito sangue antes de conseguir fechar a ferida causada pelo desgraçado do rato de estimação do Lord, mas pelo menos saldara sua dívida salvando Potter. Enfim estava livre do laço com James Potter e seu filho. Só que isso não importava mais.

O filho de James estava encolhido balbuciando palavras desconexas no meio da sala semidestruída. Severus se arrastou até ele e o puxou para perto de Albus. Tinha de levar os dois até Pomfrey antes que desmaiasse de vez.

Aparatar nessas condições era temeridade; aparatar levando Albus desmaiado e Potter em choque era burrice, estupidez e loucura.

O Black do sonho tinha razão, afinal. Ele também era uma aberração. Era mentalmente instável.

Rindo, Snape arriscou tudo e, usando a licença especial que Albus abrira para ele nas defesas de Hogwarts, aparatou na enfermaria.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Draco olhou para o relógio. Era quase uma hora da tarde. Já fazia mais de quatro horas que Severus saíra do Castelo. Ele e Pomfrey nem conversavam mais. Duelos de Bruxos não duram muito tempo; aquele estava demorando demais.

Subitamente uma massa de corpos surgiu no meio da enfermaria.

—Severus! - Quando viu que Snape estava entre eles, Draco esqueceu tudo, e seu grito desesperado ecoou pela enfermaria. Não se importava com o que ouvia ou deixava de ouvir.

Pomfrey levitou o diretor até uma cama, enquanto Draco levava a mão ao rosto de Severus. O bruxo mais velho abriu os olhos:

—Está tudo bem, Draco.

Mas a voz dele era fraca e cansada. E ele perdeu a consciência.

—Vai ficar, Severus. Vai ficar tudo ótimo.

O resto dos fatos passou como um borrão na mente de Draco. Mais e mais feridos chegavam. Curandeiros de fora também. Aurores. Membros da Ordem.

Potter fizera algo de útil: derrotara de vez o Lord das Trevas.

As pessoas preocupadas com os desaparecidos ou sofrendo pelos mortos e a dor dos feridos atingiam Draco fortemente, mas ele se mantinha firme. Assumira os cuidados com Severus, apesar de um ou outro olhar de estranheza.

De repente ele sentiu os olhos de Potter fixos nele. No meio do caos, Potter parecia estranhamente sereno, segurando a mão da namorada, deitado na cama ao lado da de Severus. A garota também tinha algum tipo de ferimento mais leve. Os amiguinhos dele não estavam longe. Todos cansados, feridos e se recuperando. Parecia que a Sorte beneficiara novamente o bandinho do Potter.

Draco encarou o grifinório de volta.

—Ele salvou minha vida hoje. Duas vezes. – Com um gesto, Potter indicou Severus. – Sem ele, tudo teria falhado. – A voz de Potter era propositadamente baixa, atingindo apenas os ouvidos de Draco e da garota Weasley. - Você devia sair daqui, Malfoy. Isso aqui pode ser demais para seu controle.

Draco arregalou os olhos. Potter sabia!

—Como você... quem disse...

—Ninguém disse, Malfoy. Eu percebi que havia algo estranho e descobri. Não se preocupe. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Sempre esteve. Mas se você quer garantias, eu lhe dou uma: Snape salvou minha vida; eu não poderia ferir você mesmo que quisesse. Dívida de bruxo.

Potter deu um breve sorriso para a namorada, que não parecia saber do que eles falavam.

—É por isso, Malfoy, que eu estou sugerindo que você vá, antes que isso tudo machuque você ainda mais. Snape não ia gostar de você se colocando nessa situação.

—Eu vou ficar, Potter.

—É. Imaginei que diria isso. No seu lugar eu também ficaria.

—É tão óbvio assim, Potter?

—Sua condição? Não. Que vocês estão apaixonados?

Potter olhou para a Weasley, e foi ela que respondeu:

—Sim. Quem prestar realmente atenção nota que vocês se gostam. Principalmente agora. Se era segredo, Malfoy, não é mais.

Um gemido rouco vindo da cama e o súbito despertar de Severus livraram Draco de responder, ou mesmo de pensar no assunto.

Pomfrey se aproximou rápido, mas Severus foi ainda mais rápido:

—Draco! O que você está fazendo aqui? Não é seguro para você.

—Severus, fica quieto. – Pomfrey interferiu. – Draco, chega para lá, deixe-me ver esse teimoso.

—A culpa é sua, velha maluca. Você deveria tê-lo tirado daqui há tempos.

—Quieto, Severus.

—Como está Albus, Papoula?

—Bem. Mas ele é ainda mais teimoso que você. Saiu daqui antes que eu o liberasse.

—Que bom.

Draco não podia evitar o sorriso ao ver Severus quase no seu estado normal.

—Malfoy...

Ele se voltou para encarar a Weasley.

—Você tem coragem. – A bruxa sorria. – O Professor Snape não deve ser fácil.

O Lord das Trevas fora derrotado, Potter sabia que ele era um hermafrodita, uma Weasley estava puxando conversa com ele. Dane-se! O mundo estava mesmo de cabeça para baixo. Draco sorriu de volta:

—E Potter por acaso é fácil?

Malfoy e Weasley rindo juntos diante de Potter indignado e Snape intrigado foi só uma das cenas inusitadas daquele dia.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Severus discutira tanto com Pomfrey que ela o liberara com a condição de Draco cuidar dele. Por isso, depois do jantar daquele dia estranho, os dois estavam no quarto de Snape. O bruxo mais velho estava deitado, de cara fechada, e Draco sentado na poltrona tentando esconder o riso enquanto olhava a lareira.

Apesar de ter ganhado a briga com a enfermeira, Severus ainda não se acalmara, e Draco estava preferindo deixá-lo esfriar a cabeça antes de falar qualquer coisa. Os resmungos esporádicos de "pata choca" "velha maluca" e "bruxa caduca" já estava bem mais espaçados.

A Weasley tinha razão: Severus não era fácil, mas Draco não o queria diferente.

O garoto se desligou do mundo, permitindo-se relaxar depois de um longo e tenso dia. Foi a mudança de estado de espírito de Severus que o fez olhar para a cama.

Severus o encarava com uma expressão estranha:

—Você devia descansar, Draco. Está tarde.

—Não fui eu quem lutou com três Comensais ao mesmo tempo, levou Cruciatus do próprio Lord, se pegou com um rato homicida e ainda aparatou carregando mais dois.

—Potter fala demais.

—Você devia dormir, Severus.

—Eu não vou conseguir, Draco. Não enquanto...

—Enquanto?

—Não conversarmos.

Severus fez menção de sentar-se na cama e Draco correu a ajudá-lo, fazendo-o recostar-se na cabeceira, apoiado em travesseiros.

Severus parecia embaraçado por ser cuidado assim, o que só aumentava o prazer de Draco em paparicá-lo.

Draco sentou-se na beirada da cama e olhou para Severus, esperando.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Fora ele quem começara com essa história de conversar, e agora não sabia o que dizer. Grande conquistador ele era!

Só uma palavra lhe vinha à mente. Culpa do maldito sonho.

Merlin! Se uma palavra era tudo que ele tinha, então melhor começar por ela.

—Aberração.

—O quê, Severus?

—Eu sou uma Aberração, Draco. Sou um Comensal arrependido, um ex-espião, um professor relutante, um praticante de magia negra afastado do ofício, um velho tolo apaixonado por um garoto bonito.

—E isso faz de você uma Aberração? Onde ficou a conversa de escolhas? Merlin! Parece que essa conversa foi há anos!

—Eu estava errado. Ou pelo menos parcialmente errado. Não há nada de errado em ser uma Aberração. O que destrói é se sentir pequeno por ser diferente.

—Se eu entendi bem, você está me dando autorização para ser uma Aberração?

—Draco...

Mas Draco o interrompeu:

—Dessa conversa toda eu só discordo de uma coisa: você não é velho. Pelo menos não tanto quando Dumbledore.

—Draco!

—Mas eu quero voltar a um ponto que me interessa mais que os outros: está apaixonado por um garoto bonito? Apaixonado? Bonito?

Severus balançou a cabeça. Draco estava certo. Era isso que importava agora.

—Não. Não é bonito. É lindo. O mais lindo de todos.

O sorriso de Draco justificaria dúzias de frases melosas.

—Apaixonado?

—Sim.

O sorriso do garoto aumentou ainda mais.

—Eu também. Estou loucamente apaixonado por você.

Severus se inclinou lentamente, sem desviar o olhar do de Draco. Quando seus lábios se tocaram foi como voltar para casa depois de um longo tempo fora.

Draco era tão doce, e ao mesmo tempo tinha algo de irreverente. Beijá-lo foi assim, suave e forte.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Severus o estava beijando. Ele o estava beijando de verdade!

Severus voltara e o estava beijando depois de dizer que estava apaixonado por ele!

Draco se entregou ao beijo, feliz demais para pensar em qualquer coisa.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Muito mais tarde, com Draco aninhado em seus braços, Severus lutava contra o sono provocado pelos medicamentos que Pomfrey prescrevera e o dia difícil que tivera.

—Vai dormir mesmo aqui, Draco?

—Vou. Prometi a Pomfrey que não deixaria você sozinho.

—Bom argumento.

Severus estava adorando a sensação de ter o calor de Draco nos seus braços, e o carinho que ele lhe fazia no peito. Só que estava cada vez mais difícil ficar de olhos abertos.

Estava ficando impossível.

—Severus...

—Hummm?

Era impressão ou Draco estava rindo?

—Gostei do que fez nos dentes e no cabelo.

—Hummm...

Ele tinha uma resposta para esse comentário impertinente, em algum lugar da sua mente ele tinha a resposta. Só precisava encontrar.

S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D S&D 

Draco sentiu a respiração de Severus ficar mais ritmada e profunda. Enfim ele estava descansando.

Ainda havia tanta coisa a ser acertada. Severus o amava, e parecia ter atração por ele. Bom, pelo menos o beijara como se tivesse muita atração por ele.

Mas como seria dali para frente? Draco queria que esse amor superasse seus "detalhes de anatomia", queria muito que fosse para valer.

Um leve ressonar fez Draco sorrir. Nunca dormira com ninguém antes. Era estranho, mas de algum modo era muito bom.

Severus virou de lado, abraçando Draco, que se deixou abraçar.

Era tudo o que ele queria. Uma chance de ser feliz com esse homem igualmente complicado, fascinante e maravilhoso.


	8. Se Entregar

**Entregar-se**

Severus abriu os olhos e viu Draco adormecido na sua cama. Por um breve instante, ele esperou ver Lupin e Black dizendo para não perder a chance de ser feliz. Nessa hora, a realidade o atingiu. A doce realidade em que o Lord fora derrotado e Draco o aceitara.

O garoto moveu-se em seus braços e abriu os olhos já sorrindo.

—Bom dia, Severus. – A voz levemente rouca e o ar de sono davam a Draco um ar de sensualidade quase inocente – Como está se sentindo?

—Muito bem. – Severus o puxou mais para perto e o aninhou em seus braços. – Dormiu bem, Draco?

—Não.

—Não?

—Não ria, mas eu acordava toda hora para ter certeza de que isso aqui era real.

—Criança...

Draco se espreguiçou entre seus braços e voltou a se aninhar.

—É engraçado, sabe. Eu nunca tinha dormido com ninguém antes, sempre achei que deveria ser incômodo. Mas não é.

Snape escondeu o sorriso dando um leve beijo na cabeça de Draco.

Estava feliz. Tinha medo de que alguma coisa viesse roubar essa felicidade, e isso o deixava sem palavras.

Draco, ao contrário, parecia ser dos que já acordava a mil:

—Agora você precisa comer, Severus. Madame Pomfrey disse que, quando você acordasse, deveria pedir um desjejum aos elfos, e como já passou a hora do café da manhã no Salão Principal, eu vou ter de comer com você. Você se importa?

A última pergunta, feita em tom de quem sabe que não, fez Severus sorrir e negar que se importasse com um gesto de cabeça.

—Ótimo! Mas antes eu preciso trocar de roupa. Vai querer levantar, Severus? Precisa de ajuda?

—Está tudo bem, Draco. Vá até seu quarto trocar-se, enquanto eu peço o desjejum e me levanto sozinho.

—Certo, então. – Draco levantou-se e ficou olhando para ele. – Mas eu quero ver você de pé antes de ir, para ter certeza que não precisa mesmo de ajuda.

Em qualquer outro dia Severus teria mandado aquela criança tola deixar de ser intrometida, mas hoje ele estava feliz e relaxado demais para se importar com o excesso de zelo de Draco. Ele preferiu levantar, ficando de frente para Draco, e calar-lhe a boca com um beijo.

—Vá se trocar, Draco. Eu estou bem.

Quando Draco voltou, vários minutos depois, encontrou Severus vestido e sentado à mesa que havia sido arrumada em sua sala, diante do farto café da manhã que os elfos haviam enviado, esperando-o para comerem juntos.

Draco parecia ter se acalmado um pouco, mas ainda estava mais falante que o normal, e Severus pegou-se imaginando se suas manhãs dali para frente seriam sempre assim.

Franziu o cenho ao dar-se conta de que estava se permitindo acreditar em um futuro tão perfeito.

Na mesma hora, Draco olhou para ele e sorriu. Vendo o garoto sorrir era impossível não acreditar, pelo menos um pouco, que tudo daria certo entre eles.

Uma batida na porta anunciou um visitante inesperado. Severus foi atender e introduziu Dumbledore na sala.

—Bom dia, Severus. Folgo em vê-lo tão bem disposto depois das emoções e trabalhos de ontem. E em tão boa companhia, que cuidou muito bem de você, segundo Madame Pomfrey.

—Obrigado, Albus. Vejo que você também já se recuperou.

—Graças a você, Severus, graças a você. Obrigado, meu filho. Não só por ter salvo minha vida e a de Harry ontem, mas por tudo que você passou nesse anos. Sem você, não teríamos conseguido. Obrigado. Nosso mundo deve muito a você.

Severus apenas acenou com a cabeça e captou o olhar emocionado e orgulhoso de Draco.

Albus tossiu um pouco, quebrando o clima.

—Posso me unir a vocês nessa agradável refeição, meninos? - Sem esperar resposta, acenou a varinha e tomou lugar à mesa, que agora estava servida para três. – Temos muito que conversar. O treinamento de Draco, a relação de vocês e vários outros assuntos não tão agradáveis.

—Nosso relacionamento... – Draco mostrou surpresa por um instante. – Legilimência!

—Sim! É realmente desagradável estar sujeito a ela todo o tempo, não, meu jovem?

Severus sentou-se e tomou a mão de Draco entre as suas.

—O que tem em mente, Albus?

—Draco precisa concluir o treinamento, e eu prefiro que esperem algum tempo antes de tornar público o relacionamento de vocês. Sabe, faltam cinco dias para Draco deixar de ser oficialmente seu aluno, e eu acredito que vocês não queiram atenção indevida.

Draco suspirou audivelmente. Ele esperara uma reação ruim do Diretor.

—Acho que é o mais prudente. Concorda, Draco? – Em uma única frase, Severus decidiu deixar claro que Draco não seria manipulável nessa história.

—Sim, claro. – O jovem respirou fundo e olhou para o diretor. – Antes de decidir realmente qualquer coisa, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com meu pai.

Draco não precisou ouvir para saber. A aura de preocupação e pêsames que envolveu Dumbledore foi o suficiente.

—Ele estava comandando um grupo de Comensais que confrontou um grupo maior de Aurores. Houve várias baixas dos dois lados. Seu pai está entre elas.

Draco apertou a mão de Severus e fechou os olhos.

SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ 

_Meu pai está morto. Essa é uma realidade com a qual eu vou ter de aprender a conviver._

_Apesar de ter me afastado dele nos últimos anos, eu o amava. Dói saber que ele morreu. Minha dor é mesclada à culpa de não ser o filho que ele queria, de sentir alívio porque nunca vou ter de confrontá-lo com minha condição, de que ele não vai ferir a Severus nem a mim._

_É possível amar e temer uma mesma pessoa. Isso é triste._

_A mão de Severus aperta a minha e me conforta._

_Faz muito tempo que eu perdi as esperanças de tornar a ver meu pai algum dia; ele nunca aceitaria um filho hermafrodita. Mas saber que ele está morto é tão... definitivo!_

_Mais controlado, encaro Dumbledore e começo a planejar a minha vida._

_A minha vida sem meu pai._

SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ 

Narcissa fora informada da condição de Draco e se declarara enojada. Severus o defendera, brigando com a bruxa e tirando um Draco deprimido da frente da mãe.

Narcissa deixara claro para Draco que só aceitaria a divisão dos bens restantes da fortuna dos Malfoy para evitar um escândalo sobre as possíveis causas da desavença entre ela e o filho. Ela o declarara indigno do sangue Black e do nome Malfoy.

Draco se retirara com Severus para as montanhas da Escócia e dedicara-se ao treinamento e a tentar entender seu relacionamento com Snape.

Um chalé escondido nas montanhas foi o destino que Draco escolheu entre os que Dumbledore lhe apontou como viáveis.

Um verão com Severus, isolado do mundo, o tinha feito pensar em uma Lua de Mel. Um mês depois, Draco já não entendia mais nada.

Snape parecia disposto a concluir logo o treinamento dele, e dedicava o dia quase todo a isso, o que levava os dois à exaustão. À noite ele praticamente fugia de Draco, usando como desculpa trabalho ou reuniões com Dumbledore. Nem mesmo dormiam juntos; ocupavam quartos diferentes.

O bruxo mais velho o desejava; isso Draco podia sentir com a mais absoluta certeza. Mas não se permitia passar de beijos - não muito bem comportados, é verdade, mas só beijos. Draco queria mais; queria tornar-se logo seu amante.

O garoto a princípio pensara que talvez fosse por causa de algum pedido do Diretor que Severus não avançava no relacionamento deles, mas sabia que Severus não acataria uma ordem tola dessas, e deixou-se convencer de que o outro bruxo o amava, o desejava, mas sentia repulsa pela idéia de ir para a cama com um hermafrodita.

E Draco precisava tanto dele!

SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ 

Nos fins de tarde, o garoto aparatava em Hogsmeade para espairecer um pouco. Severus aparentemente não gostava disso, agindo como se tivesse ciúmes de Draco, mas o garoto achava que se não saísse um pouco acabaria mendigando por contato com Severus, e isso ele não queria.

Foi em Hogsmeade que ele se aproximou de Gina Weasley.

Ela e Potter eram duas das quatro pessoas que sabiam do relacionamento dele com Snape, e Draco acabou por contar a ela sobre seu hermafroditismo.

Era divertido ter uma amiga, e Gina parecia entendê-lo bem.

Ela amava Potter e sabia muito bem como podia ser complicado lidar com um homem complexo e ferido. Mas Potter não a magoava como Severus estava fazendo com Draco, e ele não tinha coragem de falar, nem mesmo com ela, de suas dúvidas.

Foi Gina que, em uma tarde quente, depois da quarta garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, tomou a iniciativa:

—Qual o seu problema, Draco?

—Nenhum!

—Draco, você anda triste. O que foi? Foi o Professor Snape?

—Não.

—Draco, eu conheço esse ar de "meu namorado me magoou". Conta logo, você vai se sentir melhor.

—Deixa para lá. É muito intimo, Gina.

—Nós somos ou não somos amigas?

Draco riu alto. Gina era a única pessoa que se referia a ele no feminino, e isso o divertia muito, ao invés de aborrecê-lo como ele imaginara que aconteceria.

—É bobagem minha. Severus me trata muito bem. É um pouco ciumento, mas fora isso ele me trata muito bem.

—Mas...

Draco respirou fundo. Nesse pouco mais de um mês de convivência quase diária, ele descobrira duas coisas sobre Gina: ninguém mexe com Harry Potter se não quiser ter aquela ruiva baixinha furiosa no pé, e ela era muito persistente.

—É que eu... Eu acho que Severus não está pronto para encarar aquelas particularidades anatômicas que você sabe muito bem quais são. Pronto, falei.

—Vocês ainda não... – Gina abaixou a voz – vocês ainda não transaram?

Draco sentiu o rosto se aquecer e falou quase sem mover os lábios, para ver se a amiga entendia que o assunto era delicado:

—Não!

—Estão morando sozinhos, isolados e ainda... nada!

—Gina! – Draco rosnou entre os dentes.

—Draco! O que Snape tem na cabeça!

—Eu acho que... bem, eu sou meio esquisito no aspecto sexual, Gina.

—E você se ilude de que é isso que detém Snape? – A bruxa riu, divertida. – Cai na real, Draco.

—E o que mais seria?

—Draco, o cara enfrentou sua mãe por você, está se preparando para assumir o relacionamento de vocês quando enfim saírem daquele fim de mundo e você acha que... Me diz uma coisa, vocês se beijam?

Draco ficou vermelho, fazendo Gina rir.

—Já vi tudo: nos beijos a coisa pega, né? Então ele deseja você.

—Eu acho que sim.

—Draco, você é virgem?

—Gina!

—Desembucha!

—Sou.

—De homem e de mulher?

—Sim! Gina, isso é embaraçoso. Eu não fico te perguntando esse tipo de coisa.

—Porque não quer! E se ficou curioso: eu não sou virgem e o Harry foi meu primeiro e único.

—Sério?

—Sim, mas o assunto não é esse. O assunto é você e o Snape. Ele sabe que você é virgem?

—Sabe, a gente conversou sobre isso.

—Acorda, Draco! Ele só está sendo respeitoso demais! Seduz ele.

—Gina!

—Draco, você tem armas femininas e masculinas, o cara é doido por você, está tudo na sua mão. E ainda dizem que a sua casa é a dos astuciosos. Quer, por favor, parar de procurar chifre na cabeça do hipogrifo e resolver isso logo?

—E se... e se ele realmente não me quiser?

—Draco, ele é louco por você. E se ele tiver problemas com você-sabe-o-quê, vocês vão ter de enfrentar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas se quer minha opinião, o problema dele é a idade. Ele é muito antiquado.

—Ele não é velho!

—Eu não disse velho, eu disse antiquado. – Gina fez o sinal para o garçom trazer mais duas cervejas. – Você sabe a diferença?

SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ 

Draco estava atrasado, e Severus não gostava disso nem um pouco.

Esse hábito de ir quase toda tarde passear em Hogsmeade era perigoso. Estavam tão perto de conseguir terminar o treinamento; Draco precisava ser discreto, muito discreto.

Mas o garoto era teimoso demais para seu próprio bem.

Severus fora se encontrar com ele na aldeia algumas vezes. Ele quase sempre estava com a Weasley, namoradinha do Potter. Draco se arriscara muito contando seu segredo para a garota, e agora os dois viviam de segredinhos.

Sem contar o número de pessoas que não tirava os olhos de Draco na vila. A beleza do jovem Malfoy chamava atenção, e Severus temia o dia em que alguém iria perceber que ele era mais do que um garoto andrógino e bonito.

Bonito e sensual demais para o sossego de Severus.

Conter-se para não arrastar Draco para a cama e mantê-lo lá estava cada dia mais difícil. Quando o beijava, sentia-se completamente descontrolado, e a custo se afastava.

Era óbvio que Draco o desejava também, mas Severus temia pelo garoto.

Se o levasse para a cama, teria sérias dificuldades para acabar o treinamento de Draco. Nada intransponível, mas seria mais difícil. E ele precisava proteger o garoto terminando logo esse bendito treinamento.

Se pelo menos ele tivesse certeza de que Draco estava pronto para o sexo!

Merlin! Ele o queria tanto que chegava a doer.

E o irresponsável estava atrasado.

Já eram quase oito horas. Draco normalmente chegava antes das sete.

E se o Ministério o tivesse capturado?

Oito horas era seu limite máximo. Se Draco não chegasse em cinco minutos, ele ia chamar Dumbledore para vasculhar o Ministério atrás do seu garoto.

Quando a porta se abriu e Draco entrou calmamente, Severus não sabia se lhe lançava um imperdoável ou o abraçava.

Preferiu rosnar para ele:

—Onde andou? Já passou a hora do jantar.

Draco apenas o olhou, demonstrando uma leve surpresa.

—Sinto muito, Severus. Eu e Gina ficamos conversando e perdemos a hora.

A Weasley novamente! Severus franziu o cenho, e Draco desatou a rir.

—Severus, sua cara está igualzinha à do Potter quando ele foi buscá-la no Três Vassouras.

Igual ao Potter! Era só o que lhe faltava! Pelo menos o inútil tivera o bom senso de dar um passa para casa na namorada.

Draco o abraçou, apesar do ar carrancudo de Severus.

—Não fica brabo comigo não...

Inferno! O toque do garoto era incendiário.

—Eu não estou zangado, Draco. – Severus desvencilhou-se dele enquanto ainda se controlava. – Vou mandar o elfo servir o jantar.

Draco espreguiçou-se a caminho do banheiro.

—Dá tempo para eu tomar um banho? Minha cabeça está meio leve. Acho que Gina e eu acabamos com o estoque de cervejas amanteigadas da Rosmerta.

Inferno!

Era um inferno imaginar Draco no banho.

SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ SSDM/ 

A refeição transcorreu em silêncio. Draco não conseguia deixar de pensar no que Gina dissera, mas não sabia como abordar o assunto. Severus tentava se acalmar, depois de toda a preocupação que tivera.

Depois do jantar foram, como de hábito, até a sala. Normalmente acabavam rapidamente nos braços um do outro, apesar dos esforços de Severus de encaminhar a situação em outra direção.

Nessa noite, no entanto, Draco preferiu ficar na janela, olhando a noite por um longo tempo até se decidir:

—Vou para o meu quarto, Severus.

—Certo. Eu também não demoro a ir dormir.

Severus não entendia. O que diabos acontecera para o garoto agir assim?

Inferno! Tudo o que seu corpo e seu coração pediam é que fosse atrás dele, que o amasse a noite toda, mas preferiu se refugiar no próprio quarto antes que fizesse uma bobagem.

Mal havia acabado de se trocar para dormir quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta.

Não era o jeito de bater do maldito elfo, então só podia ser Draco.

Severus se preparou mentalmente para ver Draco e controlar-se, mas nada poderia tê-lo preparado para a figura que encontrou.

Usando um longo roupão de seda negra, com os cabelos espalhados pelos ombros, Draco o encarava com uma expressão enigmática.

Severus entreabriu os lábios e perdeu a fala. A visão, o cheiro, a presença do garoto... tudo foi demais, e ele observou, imóvel, Draco entrar no seu quarto.

Ele estava perdido. Que fosse tudo para o inferno! Se o garoto estava ali, é porque estava pronto.

Draco imaginara diversas abordagens, mas ali, diante de Severus, ele não conseguia se lembrar de nenhuma delas. Só conseguia olhar o homem na sua frente e pedir mentalmente que algo de bom acontecesse.

Foi com alívio que ele sentiu Severus tomá-lo nos braços e beijá-lo.

A boca de Severus aprisionou a sua, beijando-o como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo só para eles. As mãos elegantes do ex-professor o mantinham colado ao corpo dele.

Severus explorou com a ponta da língua o contorno dos lábios de Draco. Depois traçou uma trilha de beijos até o pescoço, onde mordeu-o de leve antes de afastar o rosto e encarar o jovem amante em seus braços:

—Tem certeza, Draco? É isso mesmo que você quer?

—Sim. – A voz de Draco estava trêmula de desejo, ansiedade, emoção e um certo medo de que Severus o rejeitasse.

—Merlin! Eu te quero tanto, Draco.

A paixão na voz de Severus aqueceu o peito de Draco, deixando-o mais seguro da situação.

Ele ainda sentia algum medo a respeito de como Severus reagiria a seu corpo. Talvez fosse mais sábio deixar passar, deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas Draco precisava saber.

—Você me quer mesmo eu sendo... meu corpo sendo tão diferente? Isso não te... você não... você não sente aversão por causa disso?

—Aversão? Ah, Draco! Você acha que eu... Não. Eu não tenho nenhuma aversão pelo seu corpo, criança tola.

Severus beijou Draco novamente, sentindo-o relaxar em seus braços.

Mais confiante, Draco usava as mãos para acariciar as costas de Severus e retribuía os beijos com mais segurança, arrancando do amante um gemido baixinho ao acariciar-lhe a orelha com sua língua atrevida.

Severus puxou o bruxo mais jovem em direção à cama enquanto desfazia o nó do cinto do roupão e deixava-o escorregar pelo ombro de Draco. Sentiu o garoto estremecer ao deslizar a mão pelo corpo delgado.

Draco estava nu em seus braços!

Ele fez com que o garoto deitasse em sua cama e, passeou os olhos pelo corpo dele, matando o desejo de vê-lo assim, entregue.

Os seios túrgidos, o pênis ereto e o rubor no rosto de Draco mostravam o estado de excitação e timidez em que o garoto se encontrava.

—Você é lindo, Draco. É a visão mais maravilhosa que eu já tive.

O sorriso aliviado de Draco não passou despercebido a Severus.

Draco viu Severus despir-se do camisolão e arquejou ao ver seu amante, totalmente ereto, parar por um instante antes de se deitar sobre ele, ajeitando-se entre suas pernas.

O bruxo mais novo deixou um gemido escapar ao sentir a ereção de Severus roçar na sua. Ele esperou ser beijado, mas Severus apenas o olhou nos olhos e acariciou seu rosto de leve.

—Draco, eu te quero tanto! Ah, menino, você não faz idéia de como eu desejo você.

Severus beijou os olhos, os lábios, o pescoço de Draco, fazendo-o arfar.

Devagar ele tocou um dos seios de Draco , despertando nele a lembrança do quanto desejara esse toque e provocando-lhe o riso ao descobrir que era muito melhor do que ele sonhara.

Ainda fitando o rosto de Draco, Severus abaixou a cabeça até tomar o bico do outro seio entre os lábios e sugá-lo de leve.

—Severus... oh...

Sentindo Draco entregar-se, Severus dedicou-se a beijar, lamber, sugar os seios do amante.

Desceu a boca, deslizando a língua pela barriga de Draco, sorrindo ao ver o garoto se contorcer e gemer cada vez mais alto. Mordeu de leve a curva da cintura do amante e desenhou com a língua o contorno de seu umbigo.

Quando a boca de Severus tocou a ponta de sua ereção, Draco gritou de susto, tesão e prazer. Sentando-se apoiado nos braços, Draco viu o amante colocar todo o seu membro na boca. Aquilo era quase demais para o controle de Draco, mas Severus estava determinado a enlouquecê-lo de desejo.

O bruxo mais velho passou a língua por toda a extensão do pênis de Draco, guiado apenas pelos gemidos do rapaz, e cobriu de beijos os testículos antes de sugá-los de leve, levando Draco a cair novamente deitado na cama.

Foi quando Severus afastou um pouco mais as pernas de Draco.

O garoto ficou momentaneamente tenso. Estava todo exposto diante dos olhos de Severus, exatamente como fantasiara antes.

Era a hora da verdade. Era o momento que ele desejava e temia.

Hesitante, ele olhou o rosto do ex-professor, tentando ler alguma reação expressa ali.

Severus havia se erguido um pouco e, com uma expressão concentrada, olhava o corpo de Draco. Quando ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Draco, sua expressão era de puro deleite e adoração.

—Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Incapaz de articular uma palavra sequer, Draco sorriu entre lágrimas e acenou com a cabeça. Severus entendeu o que o garoto sentia nesse momento e beijou de leve seus lábios, acariciando todo seu rosto com a ponta do nariz até que o jovem conseguiu responder:

—Eu também te amo, Severus.

Amor. O sentimento que Severus desistira de buscar, a bênção que ele achava que nunca ia ter, estava agora a seu alcance.

Draco sorriu entre os beijos que recebia, gemendo o nome do amante à medida que o desejo assumia mais e mais o controle do seu corpo.

Severus cobria o corpo de Draco de beijos e lambidas, até atingir, novamente, sua ereção, seus testículos e sua recém-adquirida feminilidade.

Com um sorriso quase sádico, Severus deleitou-se em lamber o clitóris de Draco fazendo-o gemer e contorcer na cama.Ele tocava de leve, usando apenas a ponta da língua, aquele pontinho que fazia Draco tremer em seus braços, enquanto com uma das mãos ele manejava a ereção do garoto, enlouquecendo-o de vez.

Quando sentiu que Draco estava perto de perder de vez o controle, Severus tomou-lhe o pênis entre os lábios e passou a acariciar-lhe o clitóris com o dedo, suavemente, apenas provocando o garoto, ao mesmo tempo masturbando-o com os lábios, a língua e a mão, cada vez mais rápido.

—Severus... Severus, eu vou... oh, Merlin!

Draco gozou na boca de Severus, agarrando os cabelos do amante e desabando na cama, suado e trêmulo de prazer.

Severus desceu a língua de volta ao clitóris e usou todo o seu controle e experiência para levar Draco a um segundo orgasmo quase imediato.

Ainda trêmulo diante dessa segunda onda de prazer que o tragara, Draco puxou Severus sobre seu corpo, beijando o amante, que se acomodava entre suas pernas.

—Eu quero ser seu, Severus. Quero que me possua de todas as formas possíveis.

Aproveitando a languidez do corpo de Draco, Severus esfregava sua ereção na vagina úmida, provocando o garoto e preparando-o para aquele primeiro momento de posse.

—Quer? É isso mesmo que você quer? – Severus provocava Draco, a voz rouca de tesão soando baixinho no ouvido do garoto.

—Quero. Eu quero tanto! Agora, Severus. Por favor.

—Calma. Você é meu, agora. Só meu. – Um beijo longo selou as palavras de Severus. - Draco, eu vou com calma... Eu não quero te machucar.

—Severus... oh, Merlin! Severus, eu preciso de você. Eu preciso tanto...

O bruxo mais velho posicionou-se e foi pressionando sua ereção de encontro à vagina do bruxo mais novo.

—Draco...

Uma dor súbita fez o garoto ficar tenso. Severus esperou Draco relaxar e continuou movendo-se lenta e firmemente até romper a frágil barreira e penetrá-lo pela primeira vez.

Ele sentiu as unhas do jovem amante cravarem-se em suas costas e novamente controlou-se para esperar o corpo do garoto se acostumar com ele.

—Lindo! Draco você é lindo. Delicioso e lindo.

A voz rouca e o tom suave de Severus ajudaram Draco a acalmar-se e permitir que o amante aprofundasse a penetração.

Aos poucos Draco foi relaxando e Severus começou a se mover dentro dele. Os corpos suados facilitavam a movimentação, e o atrito do abdome de Severus sobre o membro de Draco o estava deixando ereto novamente.

Severus gemia o nome de Draco, o rosto contorcido de prazer. Nunca Draco sentira-se tão completo, tão poderoso, tão intensamente realizado.

Ele passou as pernas pela cintura de Severus, que gemeu e sentiu sua ereção toda dentro de Draco.

Gemeram juntos, suas almas e mentes tão ligadas como seus corpos.

Os sentimentos exaltados de Severus invadindo a alma de Draco de forma tão intensa e prazerosa quanto sua ligação física. A mente e os pensamentos do garoto tão generosamente entregues e expostos ao amante quanto o seu corpo.

Severus envolveu com a mão o membro de Draco e o masturbou no ritmo crescente das estocadas. Draco movia-se junto com ele, murmurando incoerências.

A parte masculina do corpo de Draco foi a primeira a atingir o auge do prazer.

Severus gemeu ao sentir seu menino gozar e aumentou o ritmo querendo levar o dois a um orgasmo ainda mais intenso.

Draco gemia, e sua boca seca e respiração entrecortada deixavam sua voz ainda mais rouca. Ele perdeu a noção de tudo, só percebendo o amante movendo-se com ele e dentro dele.

Afundou as unhas nas costas de Severus marcando seu território e pedindo mais: mais contato, mais prazer, mais insanidade. Severus devolvia-lhe os gemidos, os beijos, a paixão.

Draco sentiu os dentes do amante marcando seu ombro e exultou. Eles pertenciam um ao outro.

Severus posicionava-se para que seu movimento desse mais prazer a Draco prolongando ao máximo o tempo dentro do jovem amante. Sentindo seu controle próximo do fim, penetrou ainda mais fundo no corpo de Draco, levando-o a mais um orgasmo, dessa vez centrado em sua parte feminina, que, ao se contrair, fez com que Severus seguisse o mesmo caminho e praticamente desmaiasse sobre Draco.

Ainda envolvido pelas pernas e pelo corpo do amante, Severus ficou quieto até recuperar um pouco o fôlego e conseguir virar de lado trazendo Draco junto consigo.

Numa confusão de pernas, braços, e beijos ainda sem fôlego, os dois adormeceram.


End file.
